There's No Reason To Smile
by DragnFN-01
Summary: [Set from the episode #9 to #25] [Levi. Humanity strongest and the coldest man in the entire Walls. Little do we know, that he had a 'lover' in the Survey Corps. She had been with him since the beginning, but now it's time just to tell the story from the 845-850 years: since the fall, until the expedition.] [LevixOC] [OOC (?)]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone over here! This is my first SNK fic. Hope you like it. This is set in the episode Number 9. Here it is.**

* * *

"What brought you here?" The cold and serious voice of Levi echoed through the entire place, making the two girls to stop.

"I-I will see you later Hanji" The girl with the long black hair told her, at the same time she put her hand in Hanji's shoulder.

"Hai Captain" Hanji said before smirking funny at the other "I will see… if… yeah" She exclaimed before walking away letting them both alone.

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked again, getting closer to her.

"Don't you like me being in here?" She asked funny getting closer to him too.

"Tch, you spend almost all your time in the castle"

"I wanted to see you, ok?" She yelled giving him the back while the soft breeze of the morning made her hair to blow so perfectly.

"Are you sure?" He asked before interlacing his arms around her waist.

"LEVI! Don't do that in public" She shouted taking out Levi's arms of her waist "There are so many people around here" She said before they turned at some soldiers smirking at them.

"I like when you don't want anyone to see us" Levi said…smiling at her.

"And I LOVE when you smile, why don't you keep it all the day?" She said smiling back at him.

"Yeah, well…" He said erasing his smile and looking her with his normal serious and calmly expression "…there is no reason for keeping it" He said before walking away from her through the exit, but before he disappeared, he looked askance at her and sighed "We will go to a mission outside the Wall, are you coming?" He asked looking closely to her beautiful dark-blue eyes.

"Are you ordering me, or it is an invitation?" She asked looking at his grey-intimidating eyes.

"I can't order to another Captain; so… it's an invitation"

Reilly giggled lightly at his answer "Thanks… I think I will accept it" She said before standing beside him.

"LEVI! REILLY!" A scream made them both to turn at the owner.

"Yes Erwin?" Levi asked turning at him.

"Let's go, are you coming?" He asked turning at Reilly.

"Hai, Sir" She answered.

"Perfect, go quickly to the stable and take out your horses, all the others are ready" He ordered before he walked away from them both.

"Let's prepare, darling" Levi said and started to walk, but suddenly stopped after noticing she wasn't following him "What?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Darling! She yelled before walking in front of him.

"Oh c'mon, you love when I call you _darling_" He said squeezing her hand with his, but she only looked at other side… without letting him to see her blushing.

.

.

.

Already in their horses, all the soldiers of the elite Recon Corps were riding in the middle of the town with all the view of the citizens and young trainees.

"They're here! It's the main force of the Recon Corps!" A man yelled turning at them followed by everyone else.

"Commander Erwin! Kick their Titans asses for me!" Another one yelled while all the elite was riding through them following Erwin.

"Look! There's Captain Levi!" One of the Trainees Squad yelled, catching the attention of all the others who turned at the called "They say in battle, he's as strong as a whole brigade" He said again while everyone turned to see him with his normal expression ignoring them all.

"Shut up already…" The jet-black-haired man mumbled, just letting the elite to hear him.

"I bet they wouldn't worship you so much if they knew what obsessive clean freak you are" Hanji, who was beside him, told him

"Hey, see who's coming there!" A girl shouted and everyone turned at her "Captain Reilly!" She finished before a wave of _Whoa's_ were heard looking at the girl riding quickly towards Hanji and Levi "She is just as good as Levi" She said before everyone started to whisper about the latecomer.

"Sorry…" The dark-blue-eyed exclaimed stopping beside them both "I'm late"

"What happened to you?" Hanji asked smiling at the girl.

"Nothing important, I'm right here now" She said before noticing all the people looking at them "Am I stealing you the _whole_ attention?" She asked turning at Levi

"Newbies" He whispered looking back at them.

"Oh, they're just the new Trainees" Hanji said.

"New Trainees? Which Squad?" Reilly asked.

"I don't have any―"

"The 104th Trainees Squad" Levi cut her off.

"Really? How do you know?" Reilly asked while she and Hanji turned at him.

"Look at that" He answered showing with the view a special girl: blonde hair, white skin, baby-blue eyes, short height and thin looking closely at Reilly.

"Yeah, they are the number 104th" She affirmed before giving an honest smile at the girl, who returned it to her.

They continued riding until they let the people behind them and stopped in front of the Wall's door, while it started to open.

"The Titans are out there! I wonder what kind of Titans I'll see this time" Hanji said squeezing her two hands "I'd really love to see some abnormal ones"

"I can see an abnormal already" Levi suddenly said.

"Huh? Where?" Hanji said turning her view at all directions.

Levi took her head and made her to turn to him "Right here" He said looking her at the eyes while Reilly just rolled her eyes before getting closer to them.

"Just don't kill them all for you this time Levi" She said looking at him.

"I will see" He said letting Hanji's head and turning his view back in front.

"Move out!" Erwin ordered when the door was completed open.

They started to ride their horses out of the Wall Rose and enter in Wall Maria. They rode through many places of it, before reaching a city almost in their limit; which was infested of all kind of Titans.

"Separate over here!" Erwin ordered "Team Five, to the East; Team Three, to the North; Team Four, to the South; Team Two, to the West; and Team One, stay here in the Center"

"Hai" Everyone answered and separated just like Erwin ordered.

Levi, Hanji, Reilly, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and all of the Team One stayed there in the Center of the City. They let the horses over a secure place and took out their 3D Maneuver Gear, starting to fight against the Titans. While they killed lot of Titans, the soldiers started to fall too. The number of deaths was high and the hurts' weren't so far behind. They separated again; Levi, Hanji, Reilly and other soldiers stayed in an area while the others stayed in another ones. They were running over some broken buildings, when they saw a soldier in a Titan's mouth before yelling the name of Levi. He jumped towards it, using his Gear, and cut the Titans neck; and it fall letting the soldier bleeding in the ground.

"One on the right… two on the left" He mumbled before Petra and her two comrades jumped in front of him.

"Captain" She started "I've gathered the reinforcements!"

"Petra, look after that soldier down there" He ordered "The rest of you attack the one on the left" He said looking at the two behind her "We'll clean up on the left" He said before Reilly jumped beside him and them both started to run at that direction.

"Captains!" Petra yelled just after they ran away.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Hanji was talking with her Titans, again

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" She said before the Titan tried to catch her and she cut it in the neck "See? It didn't hurt, did it?"

.

.

.

Back with the Titans on the left, Levi and Reilly were running over them.

"What a lovely bunch" Levi said before jumping in a rooftop and walking by it followed by Reilly.

"Just like in the old times, right?" She asked walking beside him.

"Just like in the old times" He affirmed before they turned back at the Titans "You all have interesting faces" He said before jumping at the first one and killing him.

He jumped immediately to the second one and throwing his blades through its eyes. The Titan started to shout while Levi stopped in its head.

"Stay still" He said looking at it "Otherwise, I'll never get a clean cut of your flesh"

"LET IT TO ME!" Reilly shouted before throwing herself to the Titan's mouth, which was opened because the screams; and with a very quickly movement, she entered in its mouth and cut it from inside before getting out of it from the interior of the neck, covered all by its blood.

She jumped to a rooftop while the Titan fell, before Levi jumped beside her.

"I still don't know how you can do that" He said seeing at her covered of blood.

"Do you want me to teach you some new tricks?" She asked looking funny at him.

"No, I'm ok"

"Is that all of them?" She asked looking around trying to find another Titan.

"I think that, let's see the others" Levi ordered before he and Reilly jumped down again to the ground.

They started to walk, until they reached Petra trying to stop the bleeding of a soldier. They walked at them, while Reilly stayed beside a wall seeing at them, Levi walked closer at them.

"Captain, I can't stop the bleeding" She said and Levi just looked down at him.

"Captain…" The weakly and softly voice of the soldier talked.

Levi knelt at him "What?" He asked.

"Was I… useful to… mankind?" He asked at the same time he reached his bloody hand to Levi "Or will I die… useless like this?" He asked before Levi squeezed his hand with his.

"You did great, and you'll do even more; your spirit will stay with me and give me strength! I swear to you, I will exterminate the Titans!"

"Captain, he's gone…" Petra's broken voice said.

"Did he hear everything?" Levi asked turning at Petra.

"I'm sure he heard it all, he's resting so peacefully now" She answered before they turned at the dead body.

"Good then…" He said standing up looking yet at the body.

"LEVI! REILLY!" Erwin yelled stopping in front of them with more soldiers behind him over their horses "We're going back"

"Back?" Levi asked confused just when Reilly started to walk at them "We haven't reached our limit yet, did my men die in vain?"

"The Titans have all started heading north towards the city" He said just when they three gasped and he turned at other side "It's just like five years ago, something's happened in the city; they might've even broken through the Wall"

* * *

**Oh, the "Covered Image" is Reilly's appearance. Who was the girl that Reilly smiled to? See you later. Oh and, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Just like five years ago'_

That simple sentence was in Reilly's head again and again, she just couldn't believe it. _How the Titans could break the door again?_ That question crossed in her head a lot of times. She thought to walk to her horse and started to ride it back at the city, when something stopped her. She stopped to walk and turned her view at the Wall, he heard carefully and her ears caught something peculiar and… familiar?

'_That scream, I had heard that scream before; but… where and when?_' She thought looking yet at the Wall.

"REILLY! WE DON'T HAVE YOUR WHOLE TIME!" Erwin's voice made her to turn at him.

"Do you hear that?!" She asked looking at him.

"Hear, what?" He asked looking confused at her.

"That cry! It is the same that I heard five years ago!" She yelled just when Levi and Hanji returned over their horses and with Reilly's one too

Erwin sighed irritated at her "Reilly, ride your horse" He ordered giving her the back.

"Bu-"

"IT IS AN ORDER!"

Without any other option, she got back to her horse. When she was over it, she noticed Levi seeing at her.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"What was that?" He asked while they started to ride the horses.

"You know what it was!"

"Oh yeah… the mysterious scream you heard five years ago had returned!" He answered shaking his hands and making funny at her.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Reilly, don't you think is strange that there's a scream only YOU can heard?"

"I don't care if it's strange or whatever, there it is!"

"Tch, you are just like five years ago"

"Do you remember it too?"

"How could I don't?"

.

**Year 845**

Over the Recon Corp's base in a Southeast part of Wall Maria, just two soldiers were together in a lonely room training "hand-on-hand combat". It was the girl's turn to act like the enemy; so, with the dagger in hand, she ran at the guy and tried to hurt him in the lower part of the abdomen. He waited for her and then he moved to another side and took the girl's back, lifting her and throwing to the floor. When she crashed with it, the dagger flew and ended in the other part of the room. He looked at it and started to run at it, but she took his leg and made him to fall so she could take it. She jumped above of him and took quickly the dagger before jumping back at him and sitting over his stomach with the dagger centimeters above of his neck.

"I think I won this time" She said recovering the air and looking at the tired face of her _friend._

"Don't be so happy _darling_, this is the combat we use less" He said just before turning at the angry face of his _friend_ "What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME DARLING!" She shouted just before standing up of him.

"Tch, whatever" He exclaimed standing up too "I forgot to ask you…what you will want for your birthday?"

"Excuse me?" She asked turning confused at him.

"Your birthday, your EIGHTEENTH birthday; what you will want?"

"I don't want anything, and much less…from you" She answered starting to walk away from him.

"Neither…a _date_?" He asked making her to stop walking.

"W-what did you say?" She asked not yet looking at him.

"Like you heard what about a _date_?" He asked again just when she turned at him.

"Do you REALLY want to have a date, with me?!" She asked walking at him.

"Why not?" He answered before she bite her lip and started to blush.

"L-Levi, I―"

"LEVI!" A shout interrupted them both making them to turn at the door before Hanji appeared "You both need to come with me"

"What's going on, Hanji?" Levi asked while he and Reilly turned at her.

"We need to move to the Wall Rose, now!"

"What? Why?" Reilly asked

"The Titans had broken the door to the Wall Maria from the South…from Shiganshina, and I received orders to you both help me to take everyone to the boats"

"WHAT?! No, impossible" Reilly said while Levi started to walk with her towards Hanji "How could they?"

"That's something we yet don't know, just…get to the boats which are sailing towards Trost District… we don't want to lose more people than we already did from the external Districts" He said just when they tree were starting to walk through the corridor, but suddenly Reilly stopped "Your boat is already―"

"Wait!" Reilly cut her off "Did you say… _from the external Districts_?" She asked looking at Hanji.

"Yes, of about what they told me; the four external Districts are destroyed" She answered.

"D-did you give _already_ the alarm to _all_ the villages?"

"Reilly, we don't have time for this…just tell everyone!" Levi said before running through the corridor.

"Listen to your boyfriend, girl" – Hanji said before running away to through the different direction.

Reilly just growled before starting to run through another different direction. They tree started to open all the doors ordering the soldiers to get out and get to the boats. Some minutes later, all the soldiers were already in the boats sailing through Trost District.

"W-what do you think had happened?" A soldier asked to another one.

"I-I really don't have any idea" The other one answered.

And so, the soldiers spent some minutes whispering about what they think had happened. Meanwhile, Reilly walked to an extreme of the boat and started to look at the South, where some smoke was floating. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed; when she heard closely, she could hear a cry from the Southeast; but she thought it could be a Titan's cry, but when she turned at the others soldiers, no one was looking at the direction she heard the cry.

"W-why you didn't go with Erwin?" She asked to the guy who was approaching at her.

"I don't know" He said standing beside her and sighing "I just don't know"

"I'm happy you didn't" – She whispered looking to another direction.

"Tch, I thought you hated me" He said reaching his hand towards hers.

"Believe it or not…" She said before feeling Levi's hand above hers. She turned her view towards him and looked closely to his grey intimidating eyes "…I love you more than I hate you"

.

The Survey Corps had just reached Trost's door, but when they saw it…the gate was broken, letting all the Titans to enter.

"Look at that!" Hanji shouted as they all turned to see as titans of many heights tried to enter by the door.

"It had to be the Colossal Titan again" Reilly said as she started to take out her swords an her gear.

"Reilly, what are you doing?" Erwin asked looking at her.

"Enter by the West door and took my horse, I will see what's going on" She said before jumping out of her horse and climb by Trost's Wall.

"I need to do something with that girl" He said before taking Reilly's horse and turning at Levi "Levi―"

"I'll follow her, where do we see you?" He asked taking out his gear too.

"Here"

He looked confused at him moments before nodding and climbing by the Wall following Reilly.

.

.

.

On the other side of the Wall, Reilly was standing beside Dot Pixis talking about something…all the humanity needed to know.

"What do you mean with…_a human who can turns into a Titan_?" She asked to a serious Pixis with the crossed arms.

"Like you heard it, honey, he is now closing the door with a giant boulder" He said seeing yet at nowhere.

"Oh yeah, because all the days you hear someone telling you that" She said trying to figure what Pixis was telling her "B-but, we just came from Wall's Maria and saw the door…it isn't closed at all"

Just in that moment, all the people who was there, turned at the South for seeing a red signal flare.

"W-what is that?" Reilly asked.

"Red signal flare from the elite team confirmed" The man informed while everyone was reunited there looking towards it "A serious problem has interfered with the blocking operation" He finished just when some sobs started to be heard, it were from a soldier who was crying kneel on the floor.

"My comrades died in vain, was it all a waste?" He asked but no one answered, they just continued looking at it.

"Hey, look at that!" A voice from the behind shouted, Reilly turned for seeing some soldiers of the Trainees Squad there too.

"Look, what's that?" Another one asked.

"Did they fail?" Other asked too.

"Commander Pixis, we should fall back to defending the gate" The man who was beside Pixis said "Do you approve?"

"No" He denied; Reilly and the others turned confused at him.

"Order the elite team to retreat" The woman beside him said.

"No need, keep luring the Titans to the corner of the town" He ordered "As for the elite team, they have the authority to act as they see fit; they aren't merely just skilled soldiers, they are the elite among the elite that I entrusted with the future of the mankind; giving up so easily would be unforgiveable. We can't allow our comrades' deaths to be in vain. We must struggle to our very last breaths"

"I had just came Pixis" Reilly exclaimed looking at him "But, if you want some help… ask it"

"Thanks, Reilly, but we just need to wait…there's no help we can give now" He said

She nodded and walked back, where the soldiers of the Trainees Squad were, and started to walk looking at Wall Maria, just before a voice stopped her.

"Wait" The voice yelled and Reilly stopped without seeing the owner's voice "Reilly?"

"I thought you had forgotten me" Reilly said.

"That would be impossible" She said walking towards Reilly and stopping in front of her "I…I―"

"I know, you aren't good with the words" Reilly said smiling at her.

She just looked up at her and threw herself towards Reilly's arms in an embrace, which Reilly, happily, returned.

"How have you been?" Reilly asked

"Being in the 104th Trainees Squad, just like I promised you" She answered, saying softly the last part "What about you?"

"We had just returned from the expedition out of the Wall, nothing important"

"Well, that's…good?"

"No, it isn't…we lost some soldiers"

"S-sorry for hearing that" She said and looked above Reilly's shoulder seeing something else, which Reilly noticed.

She turned and saw some of her sister's comrades starting to run "I think they need you. Go" She said smiling at her.

"Will I see you again?"

"Didn't you want to go to the Military Police? We will meet again there" She said before starting to walk again, while her sister started to walk towards the other direction.

"Hey, Reilly!" She shouted.

"Yes?" Reilly asked turning at her.

"Y-you look just like mum…but…prettier"

"Thanks, you look just like you…there's no beauty that can be compare with yours" She said smiling at her, before turning again and continued to walk

She smiled seeing her walking away, before turning to her Captain and comrades, who were preparing for going down again.

Reilly look askance at her and smiled '_I think my sister has now grow up, it is good to see her becoming a young and pretty girl_' She thought taking out her swords _'Maybe I can do something interesting too_' She thought before jumping down towards the city

* * *

**Hm, interesting. Who could tell Reilly had a younger sister? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. ****See you in the next chapter. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now, chapter 3, wuhuu. This one is around the episode number 13, but without the last part. ****Hope you enjoy. R&amp;R.**

* * *

She took her swords and jumped down towards the city, just when Levi was almost there for stopping her.

"Shit" He exclaimed as he watched her running over the rooftops of Trost.

"Levi Ackerman" A voice from behind called him "It had been enough time, huh?" It said again.

"It had Pixis" Levi said yet looking at Reilly running and running, starting to vanish "Should I know, what's going on here?"

"No one give you any order, we are retaking Trost District, Ackerman" Pixis answered just when Reilly disappeared over the city.

"And, just like that? Just _retaking_ it?" Levi asked turning his view at him.

"Hai"

"How could the door brake at first?"

"Just like five years ago, Ackerman; the Colossal Titan appeared again and broke it, letting all the Titans to enter. We have lose many citizens and yet soldiers, the destruction is massive and our recourses are collapsing; but we have yet an opportunity to won this battle"

"Which is that _opportunity_?"

"A young soldier, one of the 104th Trainees Squad. He is one of the best soldiers of that squad. He came here five years ago when the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan destroyed the Wall. From Shiganshina; he is determined to save the mankind, even over his own one"

"You are telling me…a brat from Shiganshina is going to win against the Titan, are you serious?"

"I am, Levi, and just as I said moments ago to Reilly: he has a special ability, he has the power to turn himself to a Titan"

With that last part, Levi turned with his normal expression at Pixis looking just like he was saying_ I came from a difficult mission out of the Wall, and you are joking me with something just as stupid as this_.

"I know what you may think" Pixis said as he turned at the city "And no, I'm not joking; after this plan has success, you can go there down and look at him with your own eyes"

"I think I will _look for him_ now"

With that, Levi jumped down of the Wall and started to run over the rooftops, killing a Titan in the way.

.

.

.

Reilly jumped to another rooftop, with her blade covered of blood, just before hearing someone yelling.

"Captain, we're finished!" The female voice yelled "We're the last ones left!" It said again before Reilly started to get closer to it.

"Fall back to the boulder!" Another one yelled when Reilly was enough close to look a soldier got eaten by another Titan.

"What's the situation?" A man asked just when more started to come.

"Five Titans…entering by the gate" Another one answered.

Reilly looked seconds at there, before jumping beside the two women.

The first one looked moments at her, before recognizing her "R-Reilly―"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO TALK!" She shouted "Let's defeat these five monsters!" She said with a determine smile in her face

The other soldiers smiled back at her and took out their swords. They started to run towards the Titans, but suddenly got stop by someone or _something_ shaking the ground. Everyone turned their view to where it was coming, with confused glances over each face. It took some seconds to figure out what was making it to shake, but then everyone looked at it: a Titan loading a giant boulder, walking towards the gate.

"Ok, what's that?!" Reilly asked looking at the strange Titan.

"Defend him at all costs!" Someone shouted and everyone turned at him, Reilly too "Protect Eren until he reaches the gate, even if it costs you your life! Don't let any of the Titans near him!" He said and everyone nodded while he turned to the two who were behind him, before running towards the Titans with the others.

"So…that was what Pixis was talking about" Reilly said to herself while running with the other soldiers "I think I need to believe more in that crazy old man"

They all looked down and saw a team running down on the ground, followed by some Titans, with no buildings or horses escaping from them.

"Follow Mitabi's Squad!" He shouted and everyone obeyed, starting to run down over the ground.

They all started to defeat many Titans as each one could, while _Eren_ was walking to the gate. As they were defeating them, more were dying and falling too. Reilly started to take down the Titans who were in the gate as he started to get closer and closer. But everyone stopped after they heard a scream and turned at the gate, where Eren had just closed it. Many of them couldn't believe it yet, but there it was! Over their eyes! Reilly didn't know if she was happy or yet confuse at what she just saw, but immediately got out of her thoughts as she heard a noise near her. Everyone looked up and saw a green signal over the sky.

"I-I can't believe it" Reilly said as she knelt tired "For the first…humanity had won against the Titans" She said as tears started to fall down her blue eyes "Why this didn't happen five years ago?! We could have changed everything" She kept saying, before another shout took her out of her mind.

"The rest of the Titans are coming!" The woman shouted as they looked at them walking closer "Get up the walls!" She ordered.

Reilly stood up and thought of following the ones who were starting to climb the Wall, but instead she turned her view at the two young soldiers who were helping the other one who was inside that freak Titan body and walked at them.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked when she was just beside them.

"Eren! Armin!" The girl with the short-black hair shouted walking at them just when two huge shadows started to be seem.

They turned back and saw two Titans looking at them. Reilly took again her swords and stop in front of them, didn't letting the Titans to watch them.

"It will be better if you wake up him, now!" She said starting to run at them.

As one of the Titans started to move its hand towards her; Eren started to open slowly his eyes, looking fuzzy at the symbol over her back. Suddenly, another shadow appeared over the Titans and jumped to their necks killing them, just before standing in the dead body of one of them.

'_This wasn't my better idea of the day_' Reilly thought as she looked at Levi.

While she couldn't see him, she knew he was angry at her. Just when he turned at her and the others, she could confirm her thoughts: he was more than angry.

"Hey, brats" He started "What's going on here?" He asked before looking at the yet unconscious Eren "You three" He said looking at the ones behind Reilly "Get out of here. She will explain me everything" He said looking at Reilly.

The other three nodded nervously and climbed over the Wall; while Levi started to walk to Reilly, who was trying not to look at him.

"Don't you want to explain me anything?" He asked looking formerly at her.

"Do I have to?" She asked just before feeling a terrible pain in her abdomen, making her to fall to the ground "Didn't someone taught you to NOT kicking women?" She asked yet in the floor.

"This was the biggest-foolish thing you had ever made!" He shouted.

Reilly laughed evilly, while she stayed in the floor "Thanks"

"What were you thinking? Oh, let everything to me, I will be the hero of the day…you could've died, did you know that? YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"Hey, look at me!" She shouted standing up again "I didn't"

"Yeah, and what would happened if you did?"

"Well, I didn't"

"LEVI, REILLY!" Another scream was heard.

"We will talk about this later" He said as he turned back, where Hanji and the others were jumping down in front of them.

"Glad we found you" She said walking at them "We thought you too should be over there with Pixis"

"We were" Reilly said cleaning some blood of her mouth "Something MORE important happened down here"

"What do you―" Hanji asked before turning her view at the body of Eren's Titan form, she shouted and started to run towards it "This is incredible! I had never seen any other thing like this! It's the best day of my life!" She shouted running around and over it

"Didn't want to disturb you Hanji, but…" Reilly tried to say as she was looking at other side with her swords in hand.

"Huh? What?" She asked confuse before turning and looking two Titans over Levi and Reilly.

"Don't worry" Reilly said "I have these two" She said before jumping at them, but got kick by Levi while others started to catch them with ropes "I wanted to kill them both" She mumbled sadly watching her comrades stopping them.

"Well done guys" Hanji said walking at them "We've capture two interesting Titans" She said looking at the ones who were with the ropes around their necks "We just need to take them to the base" She said turning at everyone else.

"What do you want us to do?" Reilly asked before receiving a smirk from Hanji.

.

.

.

After the Survey Crops killed the few surviving Titans, all of them entered in Wall Rose pulling two huge Titans.

"You see this funny, don't you?" Reilly asked to Levi while pulling the Titan too.

"Should I be lying?"

"Whatever. I don't apologize of anything" She said pulling again the Titan.

"It's ok, you could see your baby sister at least"

"First, she isn't my _baby_ sister, just my _younger_ sister; and second, is this enough for my _punishment_?" She asked stopping some moments.

"Well…" Levi started.

"Hey, Reilly!" Hanji shouted from the other side of the Titan "Levi told me you wanted to help me with the experiments with these two big boys!" She shouted just before Reilly turned at Levi with a smile in her face.

"Oh, really?" She asked looking angrily at him.

"Yeah, really" He answered looking away from her.

"Sometimes, I really hate you Levi Ackerman" She said pulling again the Titan.

"Same to you…Reilly…"

.

.

.

As they passed, an epidemic was near to fall in Trost; so the Survey Crops didn't get in it again, until there was no sign of it. After so much petitions; Erwin, Levi and Reilly could talk with Eren when we woke up; but a day before that, Levi and Reilly were in the rooftop of the Survey Corp's base, walking and talking about nothing at all.

"You need to clean this place" He said looking at the rooftop "It is so dirty"

"If you want to clean it, you will help Ackerman" Reilly said looking funny at him.

"Tch, whatever"

They stayed some moments in an awkward silence, before Levi sighed and, determined, walked to Reilly.

"Honey" He started

"Yes, Levi?" She asked

He stayed some moments without saying something "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Since the first moment I saw you, you made something incredible and new to my life"

"Levi…I-I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything" He said before taking a little box out of his pocket and kneeling in front of her. Reilly tried to say something, but she couldn't find the words, her hands were covering her mouth, while Levi showed her the little thing that was inside the box. He closed for a moment his eyes and sighed before looking back at her "Reilly…"

* * *

**Yep. Hey guys, I have a question: is it Shiganshina or Zhiganshina? With "S" or with "Z"? See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. ****BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And finally, chapter number 4, which is around the episode number 14. Hope you like it:**

* * *

"It's about time you woke up, right?" Reilly's voice broke the silence when they three saw the boy starting to wake up and sitting in the bed as he gasped.

"Any questions?" Levi asked without looking at him yet.

But Eren didn't answer; he stayed looking at each one of them; first to Erwin, then to Levi and finally to Reilly.

"U-um…" He mumbled "W-where… am I?" He finally asked.

"As you can see, it's an underground cell" Erwin finally answered "The Military Police has retained custody of you" Erwin explained "We only recently received permission to speak with you" He finished before Eren tried to move his arms, just for discovering he had chains around his wrists.

Erwin put his hand over his pocket, and took out a golden key, which he showed it to Eren "That key…" The last one started.

"Hai. It's yours" Erwin answered before Eren could ask him "You can have it back later" He finally said.

"The basement of your house…" Reilly finally spoke again "…in Shiganshina, Doctor Jaeger's house, holds the answer to the mystery of the Titans. Is that it?" She asked making the guy to gasp again.

"Hai…I think so. That's what my father said" He answered looking at Reilly.

"You have amnesia, and your dad's missing" Levi said yet leaning in the wall "Pretty convenient"

"Levi" Reilly and Erwin said turning at him angrily.

"We already reached the conclusion that he has no reason to lie" Erwin said yet looking at him "There's still so much we don't know" He said turning his view back at Eren "But right now, we need to ask what you want to do" He said looking closely at him.

The boy gasped for the one hundred time and looked back at Erwin "W-what I want to do?" He echoed the question Erwin asked him.

"To get to your house, we must retake Shiganshina and Wall Maria" Reilly spoke again "The simplest and easiest way to seal the shattered gate would be to use your _Titan_ power. It's likely that Titans will determine our fate. The Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan are the same, in principle, as you" She finished.

"Your decision is the _key_" Erwin said "The _key_ that can save humanity from despair" He finished showing the key back to him.

"I… I am?" He babbled before looking down with a furious expression.

He stayed some moments without answering making Levi to despair "Answer up, you piece of crap" He ordered "What do you want to do?" He asked again the same question.

Eren looked back at them with a psychopath smile in his face "I want to join the Survey Corps and just slaughter the Titans" He finally answered keeping the _smile_ in his face.

"Oh" Levi said starting to pay attention to the boy he had in front of him "Not bad. Erwin…" He said starting to approach at the cell "_…we_ will take responsibility for him"

"_We_?" Reilly and Erwin asked at the same time looking at him.

"Hai, _we_" He answered looking at Reilly.

She looked unsure at Levi for some moments, before turning at Eren, who reminded her of a certain person, and looked back at Levi before nodding.

Levi put his hands over the iron bars and looked closer to Eren "Convey that to the brass. It isn't that I trust him. If he betrays us or loses control, I'll kill him on the spot" He said turning Eren nervous and gasping again "They shouldn't complain" He continued "Because only _we_ can do it. I accept your request; you can join the Survey Corps" He finished walking back beside Erwin.

"T-thanks" Eren said.

"Do not thanks us" Reilly said looking at him "You're not yet _safe_" She said as Erwin started to get up from the chair

"Give us a little more time" Erwin said looking at him "We'll persuade them somehow" He said before Levi and he started to walk, while Reilly stayed behind them "Are you coming?" He asked turning at her.

"I will be with you in some minutes" She answered smiling at them, who looked unsure at her before walking away from there. Reilly sighed before turning at Eren, who didn't notice she was yet there "You know?" Reilly started, scaring the boy who jumped out of the bed "When Pixis told me about you, I didn't believe him"

"That isn't strange" Eren said looking at her

"No, that isn't strange" She said as she put her hands in the iron bars "What is strange, is that now I will be responsible of you; _that_ is strange" She finished as she noticed him getting nervous "Eren Jaeger, right?" She asked

"W-what?" Eren asked

"Your name is Eren Jaeger, right? And you're from the 104th Trainees Squad"

"Hai, that's true" Eren finally answered "C-captain…" He called her

"Reilly"

"Reilly?"

"Hai, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing Captain is just that―"

"That you may know my younger sister"

.

.

.

Some days passed, and rumors started to invade both Walls: Wall Rose and Wall Sina. Many people started to discuss about this friend or foe with a special power, so much that the only way to know what to do with him was to call a very important person. Darius Zackley was that person. They would determine what to do with Eren by a Military Tribunal, which Zackley should realize.

"This will not be so easy" Reilly said to herself looking at a window of the Military Court.

"No, it won't" Hanji said suddenly appearing in the room.

Reilly yelled shortly and turned at her friend "Don't do that ever again, you scared me"

"I thought that was impossible"

"What are you doing here Hanji, by the way?"

"They told me it was time to, so they need me to go for Eren"

"Great…do they want me to go there already?" She asked and got a serious face from Hanji "Ok" Reilly sighed and walked to the door.

Reilly started to walk by the corridor towards the room where the tribunal should be, while Hanji started to jump and run because she finally could see Eren.

When she finally got to the place, she walked to the left side, where all of the Survey Corps were standing. She stayed beside Erwin looking in front of her, where the Military Police was.

"Where's Eren?" Levi asked looking at the Military Police too.

"Hanji went for him" Reilly answered "She will not take so long"

And she was right, some moments later, the doors opened again and Eren entered with two soldiers following him.

"Step forward" One of them yelled pushing him with his weapon.

They kept walking until they reached the middle of the place "Kneel there!" The other one ordered and Eren obeyed.

He knelt there and they put a huge bar around his chains. Murmurs started to be heard, before Zackley entered and sit over the tribunal table.

"Well then, let us begin" He started "Eren Jaeger, yes?" He asked reading some papers "You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?"

"Hai sir" Eren answered.

"This is an exceptional situation" Zackley continued "This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands; your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?"

"No sir" He answered.

"I appreciate your perception. I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing…"

'_And this is the reason why I had always hated the tribunals…' _Reilly thought while Zackley continued to talk '…_they just talk and talk and talk, while at the end they just need to say yes or no'_ She kept thinking before turning her view in front of her, where the two young soldiers that were with Eren in retaking Trost District were. Her thoughts were vanished, when she heard the voice of the Commander of the Military Police.

"After a thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately…"

'_What? Do they want to dissect him?_' Reilly thought as she heard the stupid proposal of the Military Police '_You need to be kidding'_

"We'll hear the Survey Corps' proposal next" Zackley said turning at the left side.

"Hai sir" Erwin started "I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his power to retake Wall Maria. That is all" He finished.

.

.

.

"You talk a lot, pig" Reilly spoke looking at the man who was screaming "Where is your proof that that Titans will wait while we seal the gate?" She asked receiving all the glances at her "The _we_ you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your _friends_ who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs" She finished

"We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates―"

"Silence!"

'_And they start to yell again_' Reilly thought smirking at everyone in the room yelling '_The next time someone invite me to another tribunal, I will retreat of it'_

"Just shut up!" Eren's scream took Reilly out of her mind again "And bet everything you have on me!" He yelled just before Levi started to walk out of his place.

"L-Levi" Reilly tried to stop him '_This will be interesting_' She thought seeing him getting closer to Eren.

"Weapons ready!" The Military Police Commander ordered and all his men obeyed starting to point at Eren with their weapons.

But Levi kicked Eren in his face, and then in the stomach, then again in the face with his knee

"Just in case" Reilly said to the woman beside her "Be aware of Mikasa Ackerman" She ordered looking at a furious Mikasa trying to stop Levi.

"This is a personal opinion" Levi said after stepping Eren's head "But I believe _pain_ to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling, too" He said before starting to step again hardly his head.

"Sir, I have a proposal" Erwin took the word.

"What is it?" Darius turned at him.

"The details of Eren's Titan power remain uncertain, making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Squad Leaders Reilly and Levi to take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls" He explained.

"With Eren in tow?" Darius asked.

"Hai, Sir" Erwin answered "Based on the expedition's results, I'd like you to judge ether Eren can control his Titan power and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity"

"Control Eren Jaeger" Darius echoed those three words before turning at Reilly "Can you do it, Reilly?"

"Hai sir" She answered looking at him "I'm certain we can kill him"

"Levi?" He asked turning at him.

"The only problem is I doubt we can do any less" Levi finished

"Then my decision is made" Darius said and stayed some moments in silence "I accept the proposal of the Survey Corps, Eren will be a member; Ackerman and Leonhart will be responsible of him without any objections" He said before standing from the chair.

"Wait, Leonhard?" Reilly heard Eren's friend, Armin, asking "Annie Leonhart?"

* * *

**And yes, we finally discovered who Reilly's younger sister is: Annie Leonhart. ****Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**darkdemon122: Thanks a lot for the answer, I really needed to knew that ;)**

**Here is the five chapter, following the episode number 15. R&amp;R.**

* * *

"C'mon Shelly" Reilly said pulling her horse's reins "I don't think you will like to see Ackerman angry again" She said and made a pause stopping any of her movements "Not like he can be showing any other emotion" She finished and continued walking, before something small and red stopped in her feet.

Reilly looked down at the little fruit while _Shelly_ did it too, and she took in in hands before giving it to her horse.

"This is just great" A voice made her to frown "I, first, have a Titan freak, and now I have a horse talking freak" It paused for a moment and turned back, just for taking out his swords and turning again, stopping the swords of Reilly "I knew that could work" He said pushing her backwards with a determine look in his face.

"What the heck are you doing here, by the way?" She asked running back at him, hitting him with a powerful kick in his leg "You were supposed to be with the others way to the headquarters" She continued furious.

"Oh, just keeping away all the freaks from the people" He answered avoiding another fast kick just in time "And demonstrating you, how _you_ really turn FURIOUS when I call you freak, besides darling" He finished throwing himself with the sword in hand at her.

Reilly growled to herself and avoided him moving aside. Their fight continued for about a minute, before Reilly felt that got far enough and, with all the energy inside her, she ran at him and, with a strange but incredible movement, she made him to lose both of his swords. His eyes widened at the moment she did that and turned his view at her eyes; maybe they were with an angry look, but he still loved them. She jumped at him and crossed her swords beside his neck, one in each one of the sides.

They both finished patting and looking at each other. Reilly looked at him with a, yet, furious and angry view; while Levi looked at her with a calm and serious view. They both stayed like that more some seconds, before giggle got out from Reilly's mouth, and then from Levi's.

They both started to laugh, while Reilly got down from Levi's stomach and lied in the grass, beside him "How could you?" Reilly asked between laughs turning at him.

"I told you that I, one day, would do it" Levi answered putting his arm in her back, and pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, but you never told me that you would use that words" She replied looking at the sky.

"That's why it worked perfectly" He said looking at her now.

Reilly sat down in the grass and turned embarrassed at him "You're the worst" She said before embracing her legs and hiding his head between them.

"Do you really think that?" Levi asked pulling himself closer to her. Reilly just nodded softly, yet with her head hided "I don't think you will still saying that after…THIS!" He shouted second before he started to tickle her in her sides and neck.

Reilly shouted trying to stop his hands "No! STOP IT. LEVI!" She shouted again but that could be impossible.

A whistle calling them was the only cause why Levi stopped. They both turned their view at the direction it came from and looked at a young woman looking funny at them. She had short and red-orange hair, short height and honey eyes.

"Petra" Levi said her name, causing Reilly to turn angry at him "What are you doing here?" He asked standing up, before cleaning himself "Weren't you supposed to be with the others?" He asked before turning at Reilly and helping her to stand up.

"No" She answered "They didn't let us to take Eren, because you weren't with us" She declared before founding herself looked at with the confused faces with the couple "You need to be there, because you both are the ones who are responsible of him, no one else".

"Why?" Reilly replied.

"You were the ones who wanted to take responsibility of him" She answered turning again and looking askance at them "So are you coming?"

"Yes" Levi answered causing her to smile before walking away. Levi turned at Reilly, and found her with an angry look at the way Petra vanished "Why are you now angry for?" Levi asked funny looking closely to her face.

"Oh…me?" She asked pointing to herself "Nothing" She lied trying to look other way.

"Jealous?" Levi asked looking in front of him.

'_Of course I am jealous; whenever I have the opportunity, I swear I will take out this both swords and stick them just in the heart of that bitch until she ends lifeless'_ "Ha, in your dreams Ackerman" She answered starting to walk away.

.

.

.

Everyone was riding its own horse towards the Former Recon Corps Headquarters, and with everyone we meant Levi, Reilly, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, in short, the group known as Levi Unit, just that Eren was with them too.

Almost all of them were quiet, except for a lovely couple in the end of the group.

"…the flowers will be white and it doesn't matter what kind of flowers will be, right?" Levi asked turning his view at Reilly, who was beside him.

"Levi, can you just please stop talking about this a minute?" Reilly asked turning at him too "We have a lot of time to talk about this".

"Look like someone doesn't want to let the world to know how we will plan our―"

"DON'T mention it in public" She shut him up just in the right instant.

"Why not?" He asked curious.

"Because there is so many people around here, and I just don't want to let them to know so soon" She answered determined, looking at other side.

"I have my rights" He replied getting her attention "You told to the lunatic four-eyes, now is my turn"

"Well first, I didn't tell her, she just discovered it; and second, no, you don't have ANY right" She answered looking away again.

"Tch, women" He said to himself and turned his view in front of him.

Reilly turned back at him after not getting another replied, but she found the cold view of Levi looking in front.

"Why do you look at him that way?" She asked after seeing the scary face of the brat after founding himself looked at by Levi.

"Maybe you will know, later" He answered

"What does that even―?"

Everyone there got scared by the scream of one of the comrades "See?" Levi asked looking at her "Stop asking stupid questions or you will finish like Oluo; best saying, your tongue". He finished causing Reilly to roll her eyes.

.

.

.

"This will be nothing but bad". Reilly said to herself kicking a rock in the entrance and looking at the ugly and old castle.

.

.

.

Reilly lied in the already cleaned up rooftop. It took several hours to clean up the whole castle, thanks to Levi. Captain Levi ordered everyone to start cleaning the whole building in the instant he stepped the ground.

"Good evening" Reilly heard someone greeting after opening the doors.

'_Great, the freak four-eyes is already here'_ She thought before looking up in the sky.

A fuzzy image, or memory, got in her mind causing her to smile without wanting to.

The memory was of two sisters playing in the back part of their house. They both were running as fast as they could, and the eldest one stopped in the other side of the garden happy. But the happiness soon vanished when she noticed her sister was not behind her, she saw the little one sitting in the floor, hugging her knee, with some tears in her light-blue eyes. The eldest one ran towards her and saw that she had scraped her knee; she pushed the youngest one's chin to make her to look at her. She saw her sister's face and saw the little tears running out of her eyes, she cleaned the tears and smiled at her. Soon after that, she went inside the house and returned with something in her hands. She covered her younger sister's injury and hugged her, while the youngest one returned it.

'_What happened to us, fuzzy bunny?_' Reilly thought sadly, before another, but not happy, memory got in her head too.

Two little girls were hugging each other as they saw a man and a woman yelling to each other. The youngest one turned at her sister and hugged her harder. Then, the man turned her view at the little girls, closely to the youngest one. With much fury, she walked closer to them and took the arm of the youngest one. The eldest one tried to stop him, but she got slap by the man. The woman immediately ran at the eldest one, who now was in the floor crying.

'_The screams are still in my head too'_ Reilly thought trying to not remember them, but it was late.

.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The woman asked hugging the eldest one "She is YOUR daughter"

"I will go now with my Annie, you stay here with Reilly, deal?" The man asked hugging the youngest one, who now was crying in his arms.

The woman stayed some moments in silence, confused and not knowing what to do. She turned her view at her eldest daughter, and then to the youngest one; she could read each one of their minds _'Don't do it Mommy, please. Don't let him separate us'_ After some more minutes in silence, she turned again at the man.

"Deal"

.

"I knew you will never stop making this" A voice said behind her getting closer to her.

She turned and found Levi walking towards her "Hi, Levi" She said smiling at him after he sat beside her.

"I thought you would like to be with the Titan freak" He said looking at her.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"She's talking about her experiments" He answered before lying there in the rooftop.

"I don't want to know anything else about stories about cannibalism, choosing names, or strange and very weird experiments" She replied while a chill ran through her entire body.

"Are you ok?" Levi asked sitting again, noticing her feeling something.

"I-I think something bad will happen or had happened"

.

.

.

"…they both, were killed"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, love you all :3 Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. See you later. BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa! How are you all? Hope you be fine. Here comes chapter number six, and it is around episode number...number...well, actually it isn't around any episode. Well, that's weird. Hope you enjoy it. R&amp;R. Here it goes.**

* * *

There they were, one beside the other, they both starting to walk determine at her. She really didn't care all the glances from her comrades or superiors; she just cared the expressions in the faces of the two captains who were starting to approach at her. She knew _her_ too well for knowing something was really bad.

.

.

.

Before _they_ both entered in there, she was eating with two of her friends beside her, talking about nothing at all. Her superior entered and called for her, before telling her that they were looking for her. She asked _'whom?'_, but before someone could answered her, two shadows were seen in there and started to get down by the stairs. Everyone eyes widened surprise looking at _them_, but no one more as the three friends who were in the same table.

The first one who noticed them was the tall guy with short-blonde hair. Reiner. He looked up and smiled after seeing the female captain; because, after all, she was a friend too. He kicked the other guy with his elbow in the arm. At first, the guy with the short-dark hair, Bertolt, turned angry at him, but after looking Reiner showed him with the view the two captains who were walking towards them, he smiled too before turning his view to the girl who was in front of them, followed by Reiner.

After feeling the view of her two comrades on her, the short girl with blonde hair turned at them with her cup in hand and drinking water from it.

"What?" She asked putting the cup over the table and turning at the two guys.

"You sure will want to know who came here to visit you" Reiner said, yet, with the smile in face.

She looked strange at him and taking again her cup, starting to drink again water; before he and Bertolt moved themselves, letting her to see who they both were talking about.

Her eyes widened in surprise looking at the woman with long-black hair, and the man who short-black hair. It was because she dropped the cup, and it crashed with the floor that all the views were in her.

When they finally got to the table, she put her hand over it and looked at each one of the Trainees; first to Reiner, then to Bertolt, and finally…to her sister, Annie. There was no expression on her face; but in her mind, she was trying to find the way to tell the younger one…the _notice_.

"Hello again, brats" Levi was the first one to talked, referring to the three Trainees sitting in there.

After giving a hundred of more glances to them, Reilly incorporated herself again, cleaned her mouth and stepped beside him.

"It is great to see you again guys" She said forcing herself to show them a smile.

"It is great to see you too, Captain Reilly" Reiner answered, before turning at the short man "Captain Levi, great to see you here" He finished, before Bertolt started to speak too.

"How have you been, Captain―?"

"Oh, c'mon" Reilly cut him off before taking the word "Without the _Captain_ please" She said before smiling back at him.

"How have you been Reilly?" He tried to ask again, giggling lightly.

"Great. What about you three?" She asked before getting her view at the young girl.

"Great, great too. Things over here have been well too" Bertolt answered turning to Reiner.

"That's great to hear" Reilly answered looking away from the girl.

"So…what brought you here?" Reiner asked, after noticing Reilly looking away.

"I came here for looking for her" She answered pointing _her_ with the view "There's something we need to talk about, _Annie_".

Annie looked up, just for finding herself caught in her sister's dark-blue eyes "What about?" She asked.

"Something that can't be told in public" Reilly answered looking everywhere, and making everyone's view to turn away from them "Follow me" She ordered reaching forward her hand towards her.

Annie looked unsure for a moment, but finally held her sister's hand. Levi, Reilly and Annie started to walk toward Levi and Reilly had just entered, before getting away from them. Every whisper started to be heard in the place.

"What do you think they will tell her?" Bertolt immediately asked to Reiner, turning at him.

"I don't have any idea" He answered before turning at the way they got out "But I fell it is about…a familiar problem" He finally answered, before he and Bertolt started to eat again.

.

.

.

Not so far from there, in a house's rooftop to be specific, Levi and Reilly were in front of Annie, who was looking at them both "I knew you both would end together" She said making them both to turn at her "I felt it since the first time I saw you two in the market" She finished, waiting for a funny reply or a laugh, but she only got a serious view.

"Something happened" Reilly's voice made her to erase the smile, Annie had in face, and turned confused at them.

"What do you mean with that?" Annie asked looking closely to her. Reilly turned to Levi and nodded. Levi returned the nod and took out from his back, a little white blanket, with something wrapped in it; and gave it to Reilly. She took it in hands, and started to walk at Annie, while Levi stayed behind and crossed his arms. Reilly took a deep breath and gave it to Annie "W-what is this?" Annie asked no more confused but scared.

"M-Mom and Dad" That was everything that could get out form Reilly's mouth "It was…Mom and Dad" She said again.

Annie tried to avoid her sister's words, and turned to the blanket she had in hands. When she unwrapped, she found there two things, one bigger than the other: it was a golden necklace and a green jacket. Her eyes widened in horror, after recognizing who were the owners of what she had in hands "R-Reilly, why do you give my mom's necklace and dad's jacket?" She asked, forcing her voice not to break.

"That was all they could found, Annie" Levi spoke again "Everything else was burned" He finished.

Annie tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, but two hands over her shoulders made her to let them fall "Don't try to be someone you aren't in front of me, furry bunny" Reilly said motherly to her "Just be yourself".

Those three last words were the ones who broke Annie. After hearing them, she felt to her knees, hugged the blanket and started to cry over the rooftop. Reilly knelt at Annie's height and started to caress her head, but Annie wrapped her around her arms and pulled closer to her, while starting to cry over Reilly's shoulder. Reilly started to hug her harder and roll her hair.

Levi, who was watching the sadden scene with uninterested expression, was trying to clear his mind '_This is so much sisterly love, more to my liking'_ He thought before turning his view at the two sisters hugging each other in the rooftop _'But after all…'_ He continued in his thoughts looking at the younger of the two '…_She's yet a teenager and used to be very closely with her parents. I was the same closely to my mother and I know how it feels when he killed her'_ He started to approach at the two women_ 'Annie is now part of MY family, and…how was that thing mother used to tell me?'_ He thought looking up in the sky for a moment.

―_In bad times, the family will be always there for helping__―_

'_That thing'_ He thought before looking again at them and starting to walk closer. When he was already close, he knelt at Annie's height and started to caress her head. Annie, immediately, looked up to him and looked confused at him. But Levi looked calmly to her, and she felt more comfortable with him. Maybe…even more than he expected. Annie took away one arm from Reilly's neck and wrapped it around Levi's, pulling him closer '_What the heck?!'_ Levi thought after feeling Annie pulling him _'Is she, actually…hugging me?'_ He asked in his mind after having Annie's arm around his neck _'Why the heck is this brat hugging__…__'_

.

'Hey Levi' ― 'Didn't you are supposed to be with your sister at house brat?' ― 'My mom and dad started to argue again, so Reilly told me to get out from there and found you' ― 'Oh…tell me that…c'mon, you are not actually crying, are you?' ― 'I don't want them to argue more Levi' ― 'So…what do you expect me to―why are you hugging me brat?' ― 'Besides Reilly, you are one of the persons I trust more Levi' ― 'Why me?' ― 'I don't know exactly why you, but I feel safe…just that, safe. I-I think I'm starting to like you' ― 'I like you too, Annie'

.

'…_me?'_ He asked after that memory went across his mind. He looked down, and saw Annie sobbing between his and Reilly's shoulder. With the free arm he had, Levi started to roll her hair and pulling her face against his chest '_At least, it wasn't as bad as Reilly's scene'_ He thought caressing her hair and remembering what happened with Reilly the last day.

.

.

.

Reilly was waking up after feeling the sunlight hitting her eyes. She started to open slowly her eyes and sitting in bed. After yawning and stretching, she stood up and went to the window for opening it. After she made that, she turned to her bed and saw her uniform ordered in a side of it. She took it and started to change herself. When she finished changing her clothes, she heard someone hitting the door.

"Come in!" She shouted to whoever was hitting the door.

"Good morning" The one who was hitting the door was Levi and he entered worried to her room.

"Good morning to you too" Reilly answered starting to approach to him, but stopping after feeling something not right with Levi "What is it Levi?" Reilly asked looking at him.

"Erwin's here, he came looking for you" He answered looking at her too "He just told me that he went to somewhere with the Military Police; he said something about a fire, a house and an adult couple" He finished.

"Then, let's go" She said starting to walk by the corridor, way to the main room.

"He's in the back part, outside" Levi said, making her to stop.

"And there's where I'm going to' Reilly said immediately changing her way to the other direction.

.

.

.

She saw Erwin lying beside a tree with the eyes closed and his arms crossed. Reilly walked at him and jumped in front of him.

"Good morning, Commander. Where you looking for me?" Reilly greeted.

"Hello to you too Reilly, and yes, I was looking for you" He answered with the eyes, yet, closed.

"What about?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, Erwin opened his eyes and someone jumped behind Reilly. She turned and saw Mike standing there.

"Mike, you scared me". Reilly said before looking at one of his hands "What do you have there?" She asked looking at the blanket he had.

"Give it to her Mike" Erwin ordered and Mike gave it the blanket to Reilly "Yesterday in the afternoon, the Military Police send someone for calling us" He continued while Reilly started to look the exterior of the blanket "They say that some disturbs were being in a small town in Trost District, they thought the makers of that were from the Black Market, so we got there" Erwin said while Reilly looked at him "It was too late when we reached the place. There were so many people around the house, so we got there by the rooftops. When we were already there, we saw the house burning. The Police told us to stay back, but I immediately recognized the house, Reilly…your house" He said, making Reilly to looked confuse at him after hearing the last part "So, I entered in there alone. I started to avoid everything and tried to found them…I tried to find your…your―"

"Parents? You tried to find my parents?" Reilly asked cutting him off.

Erwin nodded while Reilly looked down "I found them. Your mother was lying between the table and a chair, lifeless; and your father was still conscious when I got to him. H-he told me to tell you something Reilly…he told me to tell you if you could ever forgive him, of what he made when you were still too young. After he told me that, he gave me his jacket and your mother's necklace; that's what is inside the blanket you have in hands" He finished pointing the blanket between Reilly's hands.

Reilly turned her view to the blanket and started to unwrap it; just like Erwin said, inside it, was the golden necklace of her mother, and the mountain green jacket of her father. She covered her mouth with her hand, before falling to her knees and starting to cry in the ground; while Erwin and Mike approached at her, trying to help her, but no one could help her, no one.

.

.

.

Reilly opened the door of her room and entered in there. She threw the blanket to the floor and lied in her bed, face down. She stayed like that an hour, two hours, three hours…until Petra and Hanji entered in the room; when they came, it was almost the afternoon. They both shared views and started to walk at her. They knew about her parents, because Erwin told Levi, and they were hearing.

"Hey girl" Petra greeted sitting beside her "How are you going?" She asked starting to shake her. Reilly buffed sadly "Um, guess what happened to Sawney and Bean today?" She asked again, but instead of Reilly, she got an answer from Hanji.

"My babies! Why?! We need to know who made it!" Hanji started to shout, and to walk in circles. "I will go with Erwin and ask him what we will do" She said before leaving the room and letting Petra and Reilly alone.

"Will you be like this the rest of the day?" She asked shaking her again, but she got another buff from her friend "Reilly, I will not tell you I know how it feels, because I don't; but I will be here, when you get ready to talk" Petra said before giving her pats in her back and standing up.

Petra got out of the room and closed the door behind her. When she turned to the corridor, she found Levi walking towards her.

"How is she doing?" Levi asked in a softly-worried tone.

"You will need to talk with her, if you don't want to see her like that the rest of the day" She answered before continue to walk by the corridor.

Levi sighed and turned to the door. He entered in the room and saw Reilly yet in her bed "I'm going to enter" He said before closing the door behind him.

"There could be rumors if you enter in my room" Reilly said for the first time after not saying anything before.

"Tch, it wouldn't be the first time" He said approaching to her "You remember, don't you?" He asked sitting in her bed, beside her.

"Yes, I do". Reilly answered softly. "Erwin sent you with us, because there were no other room left, while Isabel and―" Reilly immediately shut herself and turned at Levi who now was looking closely to her "You know how it feels" She said sitting up and looking to the floor.

"Yes, I know how it feels" He answered "And I know it is hard, but you will need to pass over it, I know it hurts, but you will need to continue, and I know it is difficult, but you will need to survive" He finished.

"When did you become an incredible helper?" Reilly asked with some fun in her tone.

"I had the best teacher" He answered looking at her "Do you want to do something, you know, to help you forget this?" He asked after seeing her smiling softly.

"Not today" She answered before looking up to the rooftop "But I think tomorrow we should visit a young lady". She finished before standing up and taking again the blanket, before putting it over her bed.

* * *

**And it finished. I know here are so many things you may not understand, but they will be explain later (or not). See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**darkdemon122: I have corrected the problem, hope it is more understandable; Annie is the one that starts talking, followed by Levi, just wanted to say that if you had problem with it.**

**In the last chapter, we were witnesses of a horrible murder (no, just kidding XD) As you all know, in this chapter the young Trainees are going to choose in which Brigade they will join, that's right: this chapter follows events in episode number 16, but just the first part. Hope you'll enjoy it. R&amp;R.**

* * *

"You're joining the Military Police, right?" Connie's voice made her to found something more interesting than the real reason why everyone was there "Maybe I should too" He continued before getting any answer from her.

The real reason why they were there, was because there was still the searching of the testing subjects' murder, and like more of the Superiors thought, the culprit didn't show that easy. They were ones of the last soldiers being checked, and with being, maybe, their last time together; they got a time to ask each other what they were going to join.

Annie, who was yet thinking about what happened to her family days ago, had many questions to ask over her mind. And the one she was going to ask was one of them, which someone told her some time before "If someone told you to die, would you do it?" She asked, not looking anywhere but in front of her.

"What? Of course not" He answered not getting the question.

"Then why not make your own decision?" She asked again, asking him what she wanted to: gasp. The curiosity was something she couldn't hide, she had had it since she was a little girl, and it was for sure that it wouldn't disappear "Armin, what about you?" She continued, making him to hesitate a little; maybe not showing it, but she knew inside him, he was.

"I…I think if you know why you have to die, there are times when you simply must" He answered, clearly, getting her first question "Not that I want to" He finished.

"I see…" She answered getting the whole answer with that simply sentence "…you have made your choice"

"Yeah" Armin affirmed "I've been thinking about doing it for a long time"

"Seriously?" Connie asked turning at him "Armin, you, as well?"

"You're weak, but you have guts" Annie said, not trying to do a favor to Armin but remarking the reality.

"T-thank you" He replied turning, now, at her "Annie, you're actually pretty nice, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Annie asked, suddenly turning, not only her view but her attention to Armin. She wasn't expecting that simply question from a mouth just like Armin's, because as she thought, who could think that from a person like her?

"It seems like you don't want us to join the Survey Corps" He continued looking back at her "Isn't there a reason you want to join the Military Police?"

The reason to her for joining the Military Police was more than clear, and it could be explain in just a simply word, or name: Reilly. She still could remember the day she knew her big sister not just joined the Survey Corps but the Military Police as well. Her thing wasn't to kill Titans; it was more like…to protect everyone around her, and that included Reilly. Since the fall of Wall Maria, after seeing the worry in her sister towards her, and the persons who needed more help than her, she knew that the place where she needed to be for that period was in a place where she could take care of herself, more than protecting others. But, if that meant to protect Reilly, she could erase that thought from her mind.

"Not really" She answered. "It's only that I want to survive"

.

.

.

"…I just want to survive." Reilly answered looking determine at Erwin and Mike "What other reason would I have?" She asked.

"We weren't expecting anything else Reilly" Erwin answered "Just for knowing what you will do later."

"Later? What do you mean with later Erwin?" She asked looking now just at him.

"As you know Reilly, the Trainees from the 104th Squad will choose where they are going. So as you know, there are just three options; and we don't expect something like _your choice_ could be done again" He finished before turning at Mike, who was beside him "By the way, where is your boyfriend, Gunther, Eld and Eren?" Erwin asked turning his view back at her.

"They went out on a patrol" She answered crossing her arms and avoiding views "And I didn't want to spend more time with just boys" She finished looking again at them.

"But you enjoy spending time with just boys" Erwin replied.

"I'm still a girl, Erwin" She began "I need my space yet, and time with just girls"

"What about Oluo?" He asked again.

"I have my life; I don't need to know anything about others'" She answered firmly "By the way, what is the real reason you want me to go?" She asked, now looking just at him.

"As you will come with us, there you could have new soldiers to look after" He answered immediately

"I don't think I would like to be responsible of another newbie, I'm done with the one I have now" She answered, before getting back to the first thing he said "And I don't think I should go with you"

"Any reason?" He asked.

"I-I couldn't be that strong enough to see each one's faces, another devastating words, or friends saying goodbye to others" She answered.

"She will appreciate it if you're there" Mike suddenly said.

Reilly looked at him, and knew he was right. Her sister was going to join any of the three groups, but she already knew which was she was going to choose. But, something inside of her told her to go, and since the fall of Wall Maria, she knew that feeling was always right.

"Very well, I will go with you" She then answered, making the two men to smile "When are we going?" She asked now turning at them two.

"Immediately" They both answered at the same time.

"It was my fault to ask" She sighed before looking down for a moment "I will go for my horse" She said starting to walk at the stable.

.

.

.

"Hey Petra" Reilly greeted after stopping beside her friend.

"Huh?" Petra exclaimed before turning at her "Reilly!" She shouted after seeing her friend staring in front of them "W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well…" She began at the same time she turned at her "…I could say that I wanted to see who soldiers are that crazy for joining us, but…" She stopped for an instance, hoping her friend to finish the sentence, which she did.

"…but that's a lie, you hate coming to this _choices_" Petra said smiling at her.

"Yeah" Reilly affirmed smiling back at her "You know me too well, don't you Petra?" She asked looking at her.

"How couldn't I?" Petra answered her question with another question "We have been together since the first time we step this fucking place" She finished.

"Words, young lady" Reilly said funny smirking at her.

"Y-you hadn't forgotten it!" Petra exclaimed remembering where those words came from the very beginning.

"Neither you, huh?" She asked looking closely to her.

"Ah" Petra began at the same time she looked down, yet with the smile on her face "I think those were our best days, you know?" She asked before continue "We were only young trainees, trying to fight against an enemy that we didn't see it yet, trying to become someone important to our family, friends and people that counted on us" She finished before turning her view back to the front.

A moment of silence invaded the place, before Reilly took a deep breathe and look in front of her too "Do you think you made the right decision?" She asked without looking at her.

"W-what do you mean with that Reilly?" She asked turning confused at her friend.

"Just as almost all of us…" Reilly began, starting to turn at her "…you have a family, you have friends, and you have people that count on you, just as you say" She continued explaining at the same time she started to look down "Do you think that people would be happier having you in another Brigade?" She finished before turning back at her.

It took Petra some seconds to collect the words her friend asked her, because maybe she could be right. Petra still remembered the moment when she told her father that she was going to join the Survey Corps. She thought her father would be happy after knowing his daughter wanted to sacrifice her life for protecting the people and discovering the secrets outside the Walls; but his own reaction was more than different and the terrified look in his face that he had explained that in less than three words. At first, he started to shake her and asked her if she was that insane, before asking her why she would like to join them, which she simply answered it with a large but right answer…

―_Because the time we have live inside these huge Walls is uncountable, we know that the worst humanity's enemy is the Titan, which many of us don't have any idea what the heck is; as the same like we born inside them and die inside too; why not, at least, know how the humanity's worst enemy is like?__―_

But after her father replied to her answer, she discovered that the humanity's worst enemy wasn't the Titan but the very human. Her father continued explaining Petra how the evil was inside the very Walls, much as it was outside them: people killing each other, babies got killed minutes after they born, women raped before being annihilated, and many other inhuman problems. After that, she then realized that everything she wanted to do was to protect the people, which her father found it more acceptable: the better way to protect people was to join the Military Police.

Family and friends were happy after hearing that Petra would be joining the Military Police; cheers from every side, congratulations from all the annoying aunts, and embraces from all childhood friends. Her thoughts changed for a while after deciding to join the Police, but when she entered in the class and after meeting her new crazy and weird friends: Hanji and Reilly, she soon realized that what she really wanted was to face the Titans, and protecting the people in the way. But she always knew that everyone who once counted with her, suddenly felt disappointed of Petra's decision that she made: joining the suicidal members of the Survey Corps.

"I think so" She finally answered, causing Reilly's attention getting back at her "My people always wanted me to join the Military Police instead of the Survey Corps" She continued looking at her "Maybe I should join both different sides, same as you did" She finished smiling at her.

"No" Reilly said firmly "So much job, you confuse works, you need to order your time, and there's so little free time." She answered smiling back at her "Believe me, even they want me for tomorrow in there for a whole week" She added.

"But you are better recognized" Petra replied looking serious at her.

"Recognized in what?" She asked, getting angry, before continue replying "If you mean in being recognized as a girl who wanted just to show off how experienced and skilled she is, even without knowing that everything she wanted to do was just to protect a simply person that had always think that she is helpless and useless because the overprotecting you give her? Then, yes! I'M BETTER RECOGNIZED!" She shouted, angry as she could, with some tears starting to fall from her eyes.

After letting out that scream from inside of her, Reilly looked down to the ground and started to sob, not because she was sad but the angry she was.

"You know not everyone think that of you" Petra said getting her arm around Reilly's neck "They were just idiots who couldn't be as good as you were" She said starting to embrace her friend.

"You get labeled Petra" Reilly said looking again at her "Labeled forever" She finished now incorporating herself.

Petra looked sadly at Reilly for some instances, before seeing that she didn't get angry because her question "It is because of Annie, isn't it?" She asked crossing her arms "You're afraid of the decision she will make; because, for you, she will always be your little sister, no matter how old she will become, you will always want to protect her at any cost" She finished looking serious at her.

"You are right Petra" She said looking back at her "I'm afraid, just that."

"You don't have to worry, my friend" Petra started "Annie is a skilled, strong, and beautiful warrior, just as her big sister" She continued, before Reilly turned surprised at her "She had the best teacher, Reilly; you weren't just a good teacher but a friend, a comrade and a sister for her"

"Thanks Petra" Reilly answered "I know I can always count with you" She finished.

"What are the friends for?" Petra asked with a funny smile in her face "Do you remember our pact?" She asked.

―_We three will be friends for life, no matter what circumstances or obstacles we must face, we'll be together forever and any strength in the world will ever change that__―_

"Yeah, I do remember" She answered, before an arm interlacing around her neck, she turned to Petra and saw another arm now in her neck.

"Oi, girls" The owner of both arms started "Don't say that you have forgotten about me already" It finished now smiling at them both.

"Hanji!" The two girls exclaimed at the same time, before interlacing their arms around her.

"How dare do you think that?" Reilly asked hugging her four-eyes friend.

"Yeah, you are irreplaceable" Petra added hugging her too.

"I know it, I know it, thanks" Hanji replied hugging them back.

They three started to laugh, before seeing their commander starting to walk beside them. Reilly was the first one to notice him, so she broke the embrace and turned at him.

"C-Commander Erwin" She began, trying to figure out what to ask him.

"It's time" He answered before any question could get out from her mouth.

They nodded and stood one besides the other seeing at the stage, where the Trainees were lined up in front of it. Erwin started to walk at the center of it and stopped turning to them.

"I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps" He started.

Erwin started to remark them why they were there, and soon after that, he started to persuade them to join the Survey Corps, which didn't make anyone decision to change. Then, he began explaining why they must got to Eren's basement in Shiganshina District, whispers started to be heard in the entire place, but that didn't stopped him. While he continued to that, Reilly and Petra took a Wall's map and walked forward until ending in the back wall of the stage, showing the Trainees how the expedition would be. And after he explained it, they both returned to their place.

With every word that got out from Erwin's mouth, memories started to hit Petra and Reilly's mind. Images of their comrades dying, their last words, their own blood and more horrible scenarios started to get inside their minds. And knowing some of the newbies hey had in front would going to finish like them started to torment them.

After Erwin finished with his speech, lots and lots of Trainees started to walk out of the stage. Reilly looked out for seeing everyone starting to vanish, and in the crowd, she spotted the girl she was looking for. She started to walk away, between everyone else who didn't wanted to be in the Survey Corps; but before she vanished from the place, she turned back and saw he big sister watching at her too.

'_I will not say goodbye to you big sis. I know that I will find you again in, now, OUR Brigade_' Annie thought before continue walking until getting out of that place.

.

.

.

Petra, Hanji and Reilly's eyes widened in surprise at the same moment they saw those Trainees standing in front of them, not expecting to move from they were standing.

"Can you die if you're ordered to?" Erwin asked looking closely to them all.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" One of them shouted, causing some soldiers from there to smile, and in them, Reilly was included.

"I see" Erwin answered smiling proudly to the, now, Survey soldiers "I like the looks in your faces." He continued now looking at them; he incorporated himself and declared what the soldiers wanted to hear "Then I welcome everyone here to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute!" He said moments before he put his right hand in his heart and the left one in his back "Offer up your hearts!" He ordered, before everyone on the place obeyed.

Not only had the Trainees made the salute but Reilly too, getting the weird look of all her comrades.

"Reilly, what are you―why are you…" Petra tried to ask, after seeing her friend giving her heart too as well.

Reilly smiled, before turning at all her comrades proudly "For the fate of humanity" Was everything she answered, but her comrades got it clearly.

They all smiled back at her, and gave her hearts too, before they all yelled at the same time: "FOR THE FATE OF HUMANITY!"

* * *

**Whoah, this chapter was pretty large, but it was very interesting to do. What do you guys think? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. We'll see later, in the Christmas special I'm starting to do. Yeah, I know it is too early to start a Christmas special, but... eh, just for sure. See you in the next chapter, which maybe will be done next year. Yep, that's right, this is the last chapter of the year :'D. See you...next year. ****Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**darkdemon122: Yep. She'll see her sister. Yeah I knew that my baby's birthday is on December 25 XD. Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Hello world! It's been a long time, hasn't it? I know. Sorry for the long wait, but you know…school, and house, and…and laziness – Ok. I shut up. :3 Anyway. I'm here with a new chapter. Yeii! Hope you'll like it. It's around…any chapter…I used my entire mind to imagine the scenario (at least almost the entire scenario) n.n' R&amp;R.**

* * *

"…and this will be your new room" Her Superior exclaimed after opening the door and letting her see a room, not so different from the ones in her training.

She inspected carefully the entire place with her view and noticed that one of the four beds had already stuff over it. She looked back at her superior and before she could ask him something, he talked "Your roommate already was here" He exclaimed "I'll call you later for work" He declared seconds before closing again the door and letting alone a confused Annie.

Annie turned back at the beds, before walking at one of them. She dropped her bag over it soon followed by her sitting on it.

She sighed tired and lied down on it, trying to sleep some time, but thanks to the situation, it was impossible to her that. She stood up again and walked at the door, she opened it and thought to find her superior, but something else appeared in front of her.

"Watch out!" A yell was hear not so far from where she was. She stayed looking at the owner of it, and watched as a young girl was sliding towards her. Annie moved quickly aside and let the girl to enter, yet sliding, inside the room. She closed her eyes at the same time the girl crashed with a small furniture "Ugh" She exclaimed when she was on the floor caressing her head.

Annie looked uninterested at her while she incorporated herself again "And you are…?" Annie asked.

The girl immediately looked at her and a smiled started to cover her face "Oh" She exclaimed. "Sorry for not introducing myself…" She said ashamed. "…my name is Hitch Dreyse." She answered reaching forward her hand towards her "Nice to meet you"

Annie looked serious at the girl before reaching forward her hand too and shaking with hers. "Annie Leonhart" She exclaimed.

Immediately after hearing her name, Hitch's eyes widened in surprise "Leonhart?" She echoed Annie's last name, seconds before the blonde girl nodded "Oh my Rose!" Suddenly Hitch exclaimed, scaring Annie "You're Military Captain Reilly Leonhart's young sister, aren't you?" She asked, getting another nod from the girl "It's incredible to meet you" She declared. Annie didn't say anything, he just only stayed looking strange at the girl. Hitch walked away from her towards the other bed which had stuff over it and sat on it "C'mon" She exclaimed while patting lightly beside her "Tell me everything about you" She ordered, making a lightly blush to appear in the blonde's face "No, no. I don't mean EVERYTHING about you. Just…" Hitch tried to solve her mistake, but she was only able to blush ashamed too.

Annie watched interested how ashamed the young girl in front of her was, and couldn't stop a chuckle to let out of her mouth, making Hitch to look up at her yet ashamed "It's ok" She exclaimed, seconds before sitting beside her "What do you want to know?" She asked, making the other to gasp surprised.

Maybe, it wasn't too bad to have a very social girl as roommate.

.

.

.

"Come back!" A male shout was heard through the entire place, but that didn't stopped the eyed-blue girl to stop running afraid from the owner of it.

It had been two hours, and she hadn't stop running through the entire place since then: entering in everybody's room, interrupting _importan_t reunions, getting herself in chest games, and more distractions she wanted to find to avoid the angry man searching for her.

But she couldn't stay running the entire day, and her hiding places were almost starting to cease. She turned in the following corridor and started running through it, yet hearing the man's yells; she looked in front and saw a door, she ran even faster and quickly took the handle of it, opening the door and entering in the room, immediately closing it again behind her.

She stayed beside the door, panting exhausted, and without letting the handle to go. She opened slowly her eyes and a smile started to form in her face, she let out a cut chuckle before turning and facing the soldiers in the room. The chuckle immediately disappeared after seeing the two young soldiers sitting in the same bed and looking surprised at her.

"Uhm…" Everyone's word was that. Anyone knew what to say.

"Hi" Finally, the tired girl was the first one to greet, soon followed by a shout from the social girl.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed at the same time she stood up and walked closer to her "Both Leonhart sisters are here!" She stressed while looking at the two sisters "Annie and Reilly Leonhart. It's a pleasure to meet you both" She said happily smiling at Reilly.

Reilly moved her view towards her sister and gave her a look like she was saying _'New friend, huh?'_ seconds before Annie gave her another look like she was answering _'Doesn't concern you'_

"The pleasure it's all mine" Reilly answered taking her attention back to the young girl in front of her "Annie" She called her sister "It would be nice if you introduce each other" She suggested funny.

Annie sighed desperately and looked at both women "Reilly, Hitch. Hitch, Reilly" She introduced coldly, making the others to chuckle at her action.

"It is a little difficult to make her say something, isn't it?" Reilly asked funny to Hitch.

Hitch nodded funny as well while looking at Annie "You must know that better than anyone" She declared, seconds before both women started to laugh, while Annie just stayed looking uninterested at the scene "It would be awesome if you tell me about you both" She exclaimed suddenly, making both sisters to look surprised at her.

Both blue-eyed girls shared views undecided, before a smile started to cover their faces "Very well" The blonde one was the first to speak "If you really want to know about the Leonhart life, we'll tell you" She declared, seconds before a gasp was heard from Hitch's mouth "But you can't interrupt, understood?" She asked (better saying: ordered) and received a happy nod from her.

Reilly chuckled at her sister before the three girls walked at a bed and sat on it "So, what do you want to hear?" She asked.

Hitch stayed some moments thinking of what to ask the Leonhart family, maybe: how was their lives? Or, what they had planned to do the following Friday? Or, how close they were to –

"Something funny in your lives" Hitch finally spoke.

Both girls looked confused at her, not because of the question but because they didn't know how to answer "Oh, well…we…" They both started to mumble nervous, causing the other young girl to giggle funny.

"What's suppose we need to answer?" Annie whispered to her sister.

"I have no idea" Reilly replied back.

"Oh. Don't worry" Hitch suddenly exclaimed, making the others to turn at her "Take your time. We have the entire day" She declared at the same time she lied in her bed.

"Actually…" The dark-blue eyed girl exclaimed "…no, we haven't" She said "Your Superior will come for you both soon for your first Military-Job" She explained.

Immediately after hearing the higher-rank girl's words, both young soldiers made a dislike expression "Yeah. You're right" Annie affirmed "Then, we should make it quick…" She exclaimed sitting in the same bed as Hitch. "…there was this time when Reilly and I were in the town buying―"

"Leonhart! Dreyse!" A voice in the other side of the door shouted, making Reilly's eyes to wide in horror "Come out!"

"Ok, this is…" Suddenly Reilly exclaimed worriedly"…if he asks, you hadn't saw me" She declared while she hid herself behind the door, at the same time this last one started to open.

The girls' Superior appeared in the door and looked serious at them "Time for work" He simply said before closing again the door, letting and already too-scared Reilly to sigh in relief.

"Great, he didn't see me" She exclaimed before turning at the younger girls "Seems like they need you both" She said funny.

Both young soldiers shared views before nodding. Hitch and Annie stood from the bed and started to walk at the door "See you later, sister" The blonde one exclaimed, smiling at her sister.

"Yeah. See you later, Captain Reilly" Hitch exclaimed too, before they both got out of the room and started to walk by the corridor "Hey! What if after all this job-stuff, we go to breakfast in the town?" Hitch suggested to a bored Annie walking beside her.

Annie looked askance at her and noticed her enthusiasm; after seeing through her hopeful expression, how could she says her no? "Sounds great" She exclaimed, giving Hitch a small but friendly smile.

Reilly stayed in front of the room's door seeing as both girls vanished through the corridor. She smiled proudly at the blonde one; it was good to see her sister being at least a little sociable in her new job. She let a chuckle got out of her mouth without taking her view away from the girls.

"Leonhart!" A shout that could be heard through the entire corridor made her to turn at the direction that it came. She saw how a tall and thin shadow was starting to get closer at her.

"Shit" She exclaimed before running quickly by the opposite direction.

.

.

.

It wasn't necessary to say that the young soldiers were terrified, their expressions already told it.

The order was to form different groups of five members each one; but they weren't ordered by abilities, nor age, nor rank. Nothing. They were formed by the five ones who each Captain looked at first. But there was be a group that had the worst lucky ever, they were going to be under the Commander's supervision: Nile Dok.

"Listen clearly, children" He spoke, making the fives teens to tense and to look carefully at him "I think you five got the worst lucky ever" He started "My name's Nile Dok, and as you all should know, I'm the Military Police's Chief and your Captain too…" Nile explained. "…for now, I'll let you an easy-beginners job…" He declared at the same time he took out some papers "Marlo Freudenberg" He called.

The called guy gulped nervous before stepping forward "H-Hai" He exclaimed.

Dok looked closely to the guy for some seconds, then he got back his view at the papers he had in hands "This is what you'll be doing the next couple hours" He said while he gave Marlo a single paper with something written on it "Boris Feulner and Dennis Eibringer" He called again, but this time to guys stepped in front instead of one "Congratulations. You'll be working together this time" He exclaimed with a sarcastic smile in his face "This is yours" He simply exclaimed before giving them a couple of papers "And finally…" He said while moving his view towards the last girls. "…Annie Leonhart and Hitch Dreyse" He called to the already focused-in-him girls "This is yours. You'll be working in couple too" The Captain said and gave the girls some papers too. The five soldiers started to read their papers, at the same time Nile looked at each one of them "I don't want to see any of you doing something else than your work" He ordered, while the teens looked at him too "You'll have the entire day for doing each one of these, but that doesn't mean you can – what are you doing here this time?"

Everybody's eyes turned at the direction their Commander was looking at. The three boys needed to step forward to look at the person Dok was speaking to, while the other two girls just needed to move their head to the left.

"Well?" Nile asked again.

The blue-eyed girl didn't take her view away from her comrade, but that didn't stop her to let a blush to cover her face "I…I wanted to see if…I – no, if you needed some…some help. Yeah, some help" She answered nervously.

Nile raised an eyebrow at the girl's answer; still, he didn't believe her "Leonhart" He called.

"Okay, okay!" Reilly suddenly yelled "The first interior squad came here a couple of hours ago, and _you know who _wants me to work for him" She explained, making the younger ones to look confused at her, but the sarcastic look in Nile's face was gone "Nile, please. I beg you. Just this time, yes? Please, please, please, please, please, please…"

The girl's pleas were starting to irritate more and more Nile, and her puppy-eyes weren't helping a lot "Okay, okay. You won!" He screamed, immediately stopping the annoying girl's pleas. He sighed and looked serious at Reilly "Do you want to take the subordinate roll or the superior roll?" He asked sarcastically.

Reilly thought about it for some moments before smiling at him "The superior roll" She answered at the same time she stepped beside Nile.

In the second she looked at the young soldiers while being at Nile's side, everyone's in front of the two Superiors eyes widened in a mix of horror and surprise. Why? Because the former prayer-desperate-and-worried view in the woman's eyes were replaced by a serious-assassin-and-cold one.

"Very well. Everybody hear carefully because I'll not say it twice" She started with a very serious tone in her voice "If I see someone of you not doing you right job, I'll personally cut your heads out and throw your lifeless body outside the Walls so the Titans can eat it" She explained, making everyone to gulp terrified "Understood?" She asked, receiving nods and _yep's, aha's and okay's_ as answer. She frowned hardly at this action "I think you didn't hear me…" She exclaimed softly "…I said: UNDERSTOOD?!" She screamed.

Everybody quivered in fear and close their eyes too "Hai, Sir!" They all answered at the same time.

"Good. Now, get lost" She ordered and the five teens vanished immediately, without letting any of their Superiors to say a word.

Reilly turned at Nile and, just as the others, he had a horror look in his face "You always surprise me" He exclaimed, making her to chuckle.

She patted his back funny and smiled at him "I know, and I like that" She affirmed happily, at the same time her _good-side_ returned "Want to eat in the town?" Reilly asked.

"Of course" Nile answered, and both Superiors started to walk towards the exit.

.

.

.

"An experiment?" Nile questioned while he drank from the coffee-cup he had in hands.

"Yep" Reilly answered while she moved in circles the spoon inside her coffee-cup "I'm not supposed to say you this, but…it's me the one telling you." She answered, making the man to look confused at her.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked curious.

The girl immediately turned and looked at him seriously "If you tell someone this, I'll use my rifle for a better purpose" She answered.

Nile gulped nervous and looked scared at her; thanks to some years working along with Reilly, he knew perfectly that she was ready to do anything "Ok, I won't tell anybody" He assured.

Reilly smiled at him and drank from her cup. "Good. This is what happened…" She said and took his attention "…Levi repeated to Eren the only way to stop him if someday he loses control, and if he wants to take him out of his titan-body…" The blue-eyed girl explained. "…but thanks that Hanji was there, she asked if she could do some experiments with Eren" She finished.

Her comrade rolled his eyes funny before looking at her "And you couldn't say her _no_, right?" He asked.

She giggled ashamed at his words "You know how Hanji sometimes can gets" She exclaimed.

Dok sighed in desperation and smiled at the girl "When it'll be?" He asked, suddenly changing his funny look by a concern one.

"In a week and a half" Reilly answered.

"Promise me two things, please" He suddenly exclaimed, making her to look at him "One: you'll tell me every detail when you return…" He said and Leonhart smiled in affirmation. "…and two: please, be careful" He said softly, but loud to let her heard his words.

Reilly smiled after hearing Nile's words "Don't worry" She exclaimed "I'll be"

.

.

.

It was technically a month before the Survey Corps started with the 57th expedition outside the Walls. The three Brigades knew about it, and as always, the Garrison and Police were uninterested at it. But a soldier in both, Police and Survey, maybe was the one who had more job in the entire two Walls: She needed to stay a week and a half in the Military Brigade and look out the young soldiers; then stay a week in the Survey one and made an experiment with the crazy four-eyes and the titan-boy; next stay another week and a half in the Military and finish quickly her job; finally get back with the Survey and prepare for another suicidal expedition. It would be a hard work for her. But while she could stay in the Military (which she thought was the funniest one), she was going to do right her job…

…and made something fun too.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…" The voices of lots of soldiers were heard around the place where two girls were in front of the other.

Two girls, two comrades, a superior and a subordinate, a younger and an elder, a blonde and a black-haired, two sisters were in front of the other in combat position. Their cuffs were in front of their chest while they started to circle around the place.

"This won't finish too pretty, will it?" The younger one asked.

The other chuckled at her question and looked serious at her "Of course it won't" She declared, seconds before she ran at the blonde one ready to strike her.

Annie could avoid her sister's kick just for inches, she was ready to kick Reilly too, but this last one was fastest and avoided it too. A wave of _Oh's_ filled the place at the same time both girls stepped a little far away from the other and didn't take their view away from the other. It was now Annie who made the first movement, she ran at Reilly and leaded her leg towards the dark-blue-eyed face, but it wasn't too fast. Reilly avoided easily the kick and changed it for a punch in the stomach of the shorter one. Annie felt how her guts scrambled inside her, she stepped back immediately and placed her palm on her stomach, trying to stop the pain. But it wouldn't last too long. She ran even more quickly at her sister again and was ready to punch her face, but, just as the other times, Reilly stopped it. Annie was counting on it. Immediately after feeling how her arm was stopped, she leaded her leg towards Reilly's hips, kicking them hardly. The elder one gasped in pain and moved aside, trying to think in the exact kick.

"They won't stop, will they?" One comrade from Annie's group, Boris Feulner, asked the girl beside him while looking yet at the scene.

"No, they won't" The girl answered looking at the _show_ too "That's why they are the Leonhart sisters" She exclaimed.

Both guys' eyes widened in surprise after looking clearly at the scene; they just missed it for five seconds, and now both girls had blood on their faces and hands, their clothes dirty and ripped, and their hair messed.

But that didn't stop them.

Reilly charged towards Annie with her cuff on air, ready to stroke the blonde's face. Luckily, Annie could stop it, but it was too strong that even her palm hurt when she collided with her sister's cuff.

"Ready to give up, Annie?" Reilly asked yet having her cuff in her sister's palm.

Annie chuckled at her sister's question before squeezed her cuff, making her to groan in pain "Never" She hissed.

Reilly let a side the pain and looked sarcastically at her younger sister "Wrong answer" She simply exclaimed, moments before taking with her other arm Annie's arm and loaded her over the floor, she made the blonde girl to roll over her back and to finish in the ground, with a high pain in her back, thanks to the fall.

Annie opened her eyes in frustration and looked at the happy ones of her sister "I win" She declared and was ready to walk away from her, but something stop her. She felt how something kicked both of her legs, making her to loose balance and to fall beside her sister, but in opposite direction. Reilly turned up and then left for seeing her sister's feet while hearing her cut laugh. She smiled funny at the same time she reached forward her hand towards Annie stomach "Tie?" She asked.

Annie looked lightly in front of her and reached forward her hand towards her sister, before them both shook hands "Tie" She affirmed while they both stayed yet on the ground "Do you want to stand up?" She asked sarcastically.

"No" Reilly denied "It's so hot and the floor so cold, if you know what I mean" She explained.

"Yeah" Annie exclaimed before both sisters closed their eyes and stayed on the ground, while the _viewer_s started to vanish, not because the _sister-fight_ finished but because someone entered in the same place, and looked angrily at both girls happily on the floor.

"Want me to kick your asses?" His voice was filled with seriousness while he asked.

Annie and Reilly opened immediately their eyes in fear and shame before noticing who the person was talking at them "Nile" The both exclaimed at the same time seconds before standing up and running quickly away from him.

Nile watched as both sisters ran through the corridor away from him and chuckled at what he was going to do.

If the Leonhart sisters could have fun, he was going to have it too.

He ran after the girls ready to _discipline them for their infantilism_

* * *

**Wah! After a long time not writing, I really, REALLY, needed to write a lot. Hehe n.n. Yolo. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. ****See you in the next chapter. Love y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

―_Then, can I do some experiments?__―_

That question was the only reason why three persons were standing in front of an empty well's hole, looking at a young boy inside it.

"You couldn't deny her about this, could you?" The dark-haired woman asked (in a too-noticed sarcastic tone) to the only man who was beside her.

It wasn't necessary to say that almost all of them were worried. Having Eren as a test subject wasn't the most safety idea of crazy-Hanji. But the only person who could deny or allow that, finished allowing it.

"It must be new for you both, but…" The called one started explaining, without taking his view away from the inside of the well "…just as shitty-four-eyes, I'm curious about this Titan-power the brat has" He explained, catching the attention of the other woman too.

The tallest one smile happily at her comrade's words and turned at him "You'll see how interesting it'll be" Hanji affirmed before turning again at the inside of the well "Ready, Eren?" She yelled "When it's prepared, I'll use the smoke round to notify you" She explained without letting the young soldier to answer. She leaned towards the tiny wall that rounded the well's hole and looked closer to Eren "After that, any decisions are up to you"

The brown-haired guy looked up at the crazy woman above him, and an unexpected smile started to cover his face at the same time he lifted up his right arm and affirmed Hanji's words "Roger!" He exclaimed.

Hanji smiled happily to herself "This dried-up well could hold even a mindless Titan…" She suddenly said, apparently to herself, because the others two stayed looking at her confused "…probably"

.

.

.

The flare was fired.

The three superiors were already at a safety distance, and they only needed to wait for Eren to turn into his monster-size. But not everybody was yet agreed with that.

"Do you really think this'll be successful?" She asked in a little worried tone.

The others two turned at her, one confused while the other uninterested "What do you mean?" The brown-haired woman was the first one who talked.

Reilly frowned in disgust at the same time she turned her view towards the well "Since the first moment we saw this abnormal ability, we haven't get any clue about its use, or its origin – anything about it…" She explained "…do you really think with some experiments, the truth will be show?" The worry in her voice couldn't be compare.

Since the first time both of the others met the young woman, they discovered how much Reilly could care about the others, being comrades or not; and some people could think that part of her was important…while other's thought it was a simply distraction.

None of the others could answer that, maybe because – just because, she was right.

"Everything I know is that the brat isn't going to turn himself" Suddenly, Levi exclaimed, immediately making everybody to forget about that curious question.

The others two turned too at the place Eren was inside, and noticed any clue of Titan-shifting "Did he not see the signal?" Hanji asked to herself.

"No…" Levi denied, apparently getting the question to himself "…his ability just isn't that reliable." He explained, not just answering Hanji's question but, apparently, Reilly's too. He was the first one who rode towards the well, soon followed by his two comrades "Hey, Eren!" The short man yelled while he got down of his horse "We're calling it quits for now" He explained walking at the well.

Hanji was the second one who followed, and then Reilly "Did something happen?" This first one asked looking inside the hole.

And when the three of them were already looking inside, they saw it. Eren wasn't just not wanting to do the experiment, it was exactly the opposite, and his blooded-hands were proof of it.

"Hanji-san…" Eren called the psychopath woman, a worried tone forming in his voice "…I can't become a Titan."

But it wasn't necessary to say, they already knew it, but didn't have any reason why. They had a lot of time to think about it.

They took out the boy from the well, and bandaged his hands. Hanji tried to forget about the failed-experiment and returned to the Headquarters for investigation Eren's ability more; letting the young boy alone with Levi's Squad.

Just as Hanji, all the others were confused and worried about the recent events, and each one of them were trying to take their own conclusions.

"So, your self-inflicted bite wounds on your hands aren't healing either?"

That was another reason why all the soldiers were worried. They already knew that every time Eren turned into his human-self form again, the wounds disappear, and when he bit himself, the wounds started to heal; but in that case, everything was different.

The youngest one was already too nervous and – even – confused too. It was his own body and he couldn't even control it "No" He denied, trying to avoid the cold view that the black-haired man gave him.

"If you can't transform into a Titan…" Levi again spoke "…our main goal of sealing Wall Maria is off the table"

Reilly was drinking some tea at a little distance from the others were, she was confused too. Thanks to the years experimenting with Hanji, she knew that this one was too unexpected.

Without her notice, her friend Petra and Levi approached her, and started to discuss about the events…

…in a Petra-way.

"You shouldn't be too harsh with him, Levi" The orange-haired woman exclaimed "It isn't his fault that his Titan form didn't appear"

Reilly looked askance at her, waiting for the reply of the serious man "Huh? Wasn't it?" He exclaimed "It is his OWN body, and he can't control it. Are you saying me that WASN'T his fault?" He echoed again the woman's question with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Reilly chuckled at her comrade's words and turned at him "Maybe Petra's right, Levi" She suddenly exclaimed, getting the attention of Petra too "He didn't ask for it"

They stayed looking at her for some seconds, and, while the woman nod in agreement, the other simply rolled his eyes "Tch. Whatever" He exclaimed at the same time he brought near his cup towards his mouth, going to drink some of the tea…

…but something else happened.

A big-loud-and-near explosion was heard behind their backs, soon followed by the shouts of their other comrades. A huge smoke cloud started to cover the table in which the comrades were chatting, such as the one which formed when Eren changed into his Titan-form.

By instinct, all the soldiers near the place took their swords and turned towards the boy, expect for one. The youngest one started to murmur and tried desperately to take his arm out of the Titan one, which was everything that formed.

"Calm down" Suddenly a voice was heard between the desperate-boy and the too-scared soldiers.

"Captain Levi" Eren exclaimed nervously, thinking that the short man was talking to him, but to his luck, he was referring to his subordinates.

"I said to calm down, all of you" He ordered again, stopping all the others soldiers.

The angry look in their faces was everything that made Eren to get more and more nervous, but thanks to his captain calming them, he wasn't yet too nervous.

And before someone could say something else, a shout was heard from the forest. Everyone looked askance at that direction, and found a happy Hanji running towards them; but that didn't stop them to point their swords towards Eren.

"Eren…" They weren't going to let Eren without answering his questions, and so, Eld was the first one to speak "…what's the meaning of this?!" He shouted, making the guy to turn nervously at him "Why now? Without permission?" The blond-man continued asking him "Answer me!" He ordered.

"Eld, wait" Levi exclaimed.

"Answer him, Eren!" But their leader's words didn't stop the Special Operation Squad to interrogate Eren "What are you thinking?" And now it was Oluo's turn.

And at that point, Eren started to get extremely nervous "No, that can't wait..." The brown guy turned his view at his other superior walking towards him "…prove you're not our enemy, humanity's enemy!" Gunther – now – yelled "Prove it now!" He ordered "That is your responsibility."

"I dare you to make a single move with that arm" And so, the calm woman was involved in that interrogation too "I'll cut off your head!" Reilly yelled angrily. Eren turned horrified at her, yet not knowing what to answer "I can do it…I'm serious" That _serious_ was said with a 'toxic' tone that could kill any Titan "Want to try me?!" The black-haired woman asked.

"Reilly, I said to calm down!" Levi exclaimed again, but just as the other time, that didn't stop them.

"Heichou, get away from Eren" At least Petra wasn't talking to Eren but to her Captain "You're too close"

Levi looked askance at her, but didn't think to follow her words "No, you're the ones who should get back" He replied "Get. Back!"

"Why?" Both women yelled at the same time.

"My intuition" The man simply exclaimed, but it seemed like having the leader's roll, didn't matter at that moment.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Eld shouted back, not thinking to vanish his angry "Say something!"

The fear in Eren's face started to notice, but the angry of the soldiers was bigger for saw it. And so, the yells continued…

"No sudden movements!"

…and continued…

"Prove it to me, Eren!"

…and continued…

"Answer us! You think we can't kill you?"

"I'm serious!"

"Do it now!"

"Are you humanity's–?"

"Please. Shut. Up. For. A. Second!"

.

And it was thanks to that shout, that the yells stopped…and soon were replaced by an enthusiastic female shout.

"Eren!" Gunther and Reilly were pushed away by the psychopath strength of the brown woman, who suddenly appeared in front of the Titan-arm "Can I touch that arm?" She asked excited…and at that point…her saliva was already out of her mouth "It's okay, right? Right?! Just let me touch it!"

All the other soldiers stepped back by the sudden excitation of their crazy comrade, and they didn't wanted to be near her when she touch Eren's arm; but even stepping back, they didn't take down their weapons.

"H-Hanji-san, wait!" The boy tried to stop her, but the psychopath woman was already _too_ excited that she didn't hear him, and touch it without thinking twice.

But immediately, she removed her hands from the arm, with the sound of grilling "It's…hot!" She mumbled seconds before throwing herself at the ground "Without the skin, it's really damned hot!" She yelled "Unbelievably hot!"

Moblit immediately ran closer at his Superior, trying to calm down; just as always "Squad Leader! You're too reckless"

The views of all the Soldiers were focused in the too-strange scene of the craziest Squad Leader; but that didn't seem to stop her "Hey. Don't you feel it's hot, Eren?" Hanji stood from the ground and turned again to Eren "How does it feel where the right hand connects? I really want to see!" She asked hoping to get an answer from the brown guy, but…

"Stupid thing" Eren exclaimed at the same time he tried to pull out his hand from the Titan-arm.

"Oi. Eren" Reilly called him immediately after seeing what he was trying to do "Don't do anything rash!" She yelled, trying to stop his future actions…but without succeeding.

Eren fell to the ground and rolled over, yet holding his arm, while Hanji stayed in front of the arm, which was starting to evaporate "What? Wait, Eren…that was too fast!" She pointed. "I still wanted to investigate some things!" She explained while yet jumping scared.

Levi got closer to the young soldier, who was panting in the ground "Heichou" The guy mumbled.

"How do you feel?" The older one asked.

Eren looked askance at his Superior while continuing panting "Not…not so good" He finally answered, seconds before panting three more times and falling unconscious to the ground. Maybe the whole stress tired him too much.

The former angry of the Squad was soon replaced by a mix of concern and confusion. The male Captain turned his view at the female one, and with a nod, the woman kept her weapons and got closer to the guy. She took in arms his unconscious body and started to load him, way to the Headquarters, with all her comrades following her and the other Captain.

But something inside the Soldier's mind didn't have an answer yet: what the hell happened?

.

.

.

It was night when the answer finally came out.

Eren was already conscious again, and the Special Operation Squad was ready to find out some answers from the younger one, but this last one had some more things in his mind.

All the persons who 'participated' in the unexpected _arm-transformation_ of the very same day were reunited around a table inside the huge building, but they were yet waiting for some two others.

The door of the room suddenly opened, seconds before two men entered by it "Take a long crap?" The older one exclaimed looking at the persons in the same room.

"Actually, it was pleasantly quick" The dark-blue-eyed woman exclaimed at the same time she sat in a chair in front of a table.

"Well…for now…" The voice of the brown woman made everyone to turn at her. She had a piece of cloth in her hand and soon placed it in the table "…look at this" She ordered at the same time she started to unwrap the object that was inside it.

Revealing a… "A teaspoon?" Eren asked confused looking at the silver utensil.

"Hai" Hanji affirmed at the same time Eren took the spoon in hand "The right Titan hand Eren created was holding this" She explained not just to the called one but to all the others "Like this, between its index finger and thumb" She continued making the young one to gasp confused "It's hard to imagine that was an accident…" The woman declared "…and for some reason, the heat and pressure didn't warp the spoon at all" She finally finished, before turning her view at the boy in front of her "Anything come to mind?"

"I was trying to pick it up…" He answered "…I transformed right after"

"I see…" The brown woman exclaimed "…that may explain why you couldn't transform earlier" She said, but it seemed like anyone understood what she was trying to say, so she continued "_Kill all the Titans, block the canon shell, lift the boulder_" Hanji started to quote some of the goals Eren had have "In each case, you had a clear goal before you transformed" She explained "My theory is that your self-inflicted injury probably isn't the sole trigger, you may need some goal, as well"

Silence filled the place for some seconds, before the boy's voice took the attention "It's true that when I turned into a Titan this time, it was like when I blocked that canon shell" Eren affirmed Hanji's theory "But…" Immediately after hearing that word, all the views were focused in him "…I turned into a Titan to pick up a spoon?" He asked to himself, but without knowing that he asked that for all the other soldiers' mouths "What the hell is this?"

But, before answer him that, it was the turn of the Soldiers to speak "In other words…" And the black-haired woman was the first one who take the word "…you didn't deliberately change without permission?" She asked.

Eren turned at her and firmly denied it "No, Captain"

Reilly turned back serious, closed her eyes and sighed heavily, before turning at her other comrades and with a nod, indicating them to do the same as her.

They all moved one of their hands closer to their mouth, and – unexpectedly – bit their hands, confusing not just the green-eyed boy but the Captain and the psychopath-woman too.

"Huh? Eh!?" This last one exclaimed concern looking at the strange scene.

Eren, who was even more confused, took a step in front and looked at each one of his Superiors "Wait. What are you doing?" He asked.

"That hurt" Reilly exclaimed, before someone could answer the boy.

Eld, who was sitting beside her let his hand and looked at it "This isn't easy" He exclaimed. "I'm amazed you can bite through, Eren" He said to the confused boy.

"We made the wrong decision" Reilly exclaimed again looking at Eren too, but, suddenly, a smile started to cover her face "This is a small price to pay" She explained "Not that it makes a difference"

Eren seemed to understand it lightly, but still couldn't believe it "Keeping you under control is our job" Gunther declared looking up at him "And there's nothing wrong with that" He exclaimed.

"But don't get cocky!" Oluo yelled standing up from his chair.

"I'm sorry, Eren…" Petra exclaimed too, looking at the guy's face "…we've been so jumpy" She declared, seconds before looking remorseful at other part "You must been disappointed in our stupidity"

"However…" Reilly spoke again, getting the attention of Eren back "…even so, we're going to rely on you, and we want you to rely on us" She exclaimed "So…have faith in us" She ordered smiling again at the boy.

.

.

.

"The end!" Suddenly, the enthusiastic voice of their Superior was heard in the room.

The _Oh's_ from the young soldiers were immediately heard while all their views were focused, well…they were just five views.

"That was a very interesting day of yours, Captain Reilly!" One of the two girls exclaimed happily after she finished speaking "But there's something I still don't understand" She exclaimed.

Reilly turned curious at her and a smile started to form in her lips "What is it, Hitch?" She asked.

"Why did you all bit?" Hitch immediately answered looking at her.

Reilly chuckled lightly before turning at the others four "It was for two reasons" She started. "The first one was because we all made the wrong decision, and needed to try to clear it; and the second one was because–" Without the notice of her subordinates, Reilly immediately shut herself up after noticing that she put a second reason when there wasn't. What was now she supposed to answer? She turned her view at the younger ones and found how enthusiastic they were for hearing her answer…and so, an idea came to her mind. Maybe with a laugh, she could make them to forget about a fake-second reason "Because we wanted to see if anyone else was a Titan-shifter" She answered.

The laughs of all the soldiers filled the room, and so the dark-blue-eyed woman followed them and started to laugh too.

The real reason why five subordinates and their Superior where in the same room was that they were ordered to make a job while Nile went to a _reunion_, letting Reilly to watch the younger ones; but after they all finished with it and Nile was yet out, they all get bored and so had the idea to have Reilly telling them what she did the week she spend in the Survey Corps, and when she mentioned about an experiment, the young ones couldn't resist but to convince her to tell them all the details.

She finished telling them what she did in that experiment.

The story-time happened in Annie and Hitch's room. While Reilly was sitting on the floor between both beds and in front of a furniture, Marlo and Boris were sitting in the bed on her left, Hitch was on the right one, and Dennis and Annie were in the upper one on the right.

But when the laughs started, all the ones who were in the lower ones fell from them and finished laughing in the floor with Reilly. And something that any of them noticed was that the blonde girl didn't laugh just as her comrades and sister.

When the laughs ceased, they all incorporated themselves again and get back to their right places.

"But, why did you tell the story in third person?" Boris's voice made everyone to turn at him.

Reilly smiled at him at the same time she stood from the floor "I thought it could be more interested that way…" She answered "…did I succeed on it?" She asked at her subordinates.

"Yeah" They all affirmed at the same time.

Reilly smiled to herself before turning at the soldiers "That's good to hear"

.

.

.

"So, you are going to return, right?" The young girl's voice told her to turn at her, but she tried to avoid views.

She continued changing her uniform with both girls looking at her "I don't think I can affirm that" She simply answered. The younger ones shared views; no one could deny that they were worried. Before one of them could speak again, their Captain turned at them, already ready to go "But I can affirm that we'll see again" She exclaimed.

Both girls smiled (one brighter than the other), at the same time Reilly got closer to them and hug them at the same time. It didn't take too long for the younger ones to follow her and hug her back.

When the embrace finished, they three looked at each other "We'll be waiting for you, Squad Leader" Hitch exclaimed, making Reilly to smile at her, before planting a kiss in her forehead.

"Good luck, and…return safety" Annie exclaimed too, getting the attention of her sister, who turned at her too and planted a kiss in her check.

"Thanks" Reilly exclaimed, seconds before taking her Military uniform and keeping it in the bag she had on her back. She walked at the door, ready to go "Say goodbye to the guys for me, girls" She ordered looking askance at the girls, with a smile on her face.

"Hai" Both girls affirmed at the same time.

Reilly nodded, before turning back at the corridor in front of her, and starting to walk by it, way towards the exit.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hitch asked Annie, after seeing Reilly disappearing in the darkness of the corridor.

Annie turned at her and tried to find the words to answer her, but she finished telling her something else… "Of course. After all, she is a Leonhart" …a lie.

.

.

.

"What took you so long?" The blond man asked after seeing the younger woman walking at him.

Reilly looked up at him, before turning her view back to the building behind her "Saying 'goodbye' will never be easy, won't it?" She asked without taking her view away from the building.

The man behind her shook his head, not wanting to answer her "Come on" He exclaimed putting his hand on her shoulder, making her to turn at him "We have to take a ship" He said.

The black-haired girl nodded lightly, at the same time the blond man took her bag and put it on his back, while they both started to walk towards the ship, which was waiting for them "Are you nervous about this expedition, Mike?" Reilly suddenly asked while they both started to get into the boat.

Mike looked askance at her, before looking back in front "Of course I am" He answered "And not just because it's another suicidal expedition but because there are persons who I care a lot about involved in it" He explained.

"Let me guess…" Reilly exclaimed with a funny smile forming in her lips. "…Nanaba and I."

"Shut up. I don't love her."

* * *

**:D Yeii! I think I didn't take so long to upload this chapter, did I? This chapter, as you could see (why I say this in every chapter? O.O), was around episode 19; well, just in the part when Eren remembered about his time in the Survey Corps. ;) Hope you enojoyed it! See you in the next chapter. Bye. *Hugs*. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe her body was focused in riding her horse, her view in looking the way in front of her, and her instincts ready to use for anything that could happen; but her attention wasn't in that mission.

Reilly still didn't know if I was a good idea to answer her Commander his silly question, but thanks that she wasn't thinking at that moment, she really didn't have any other option but to follow Erwin's secret plan.

The Survey Corps had barely gone out of Karanase District, and now were already entering the first abandoned city inside lost Wall Maria.

Even if the expedition hadn't really started yet, the plan was going perfectly as planned: Erwin, Hanji and Mike were in front of the formation; the Special Operation Squad was in the center and safest place in it, between and alongside the supplies; and the newbies scattered in the extern sides.

But entering in a building-place, the possibilities of encountering that sudden a Titan were high…and it didn't take long for the first one to appear.

"A 10-meter-class approaching from ahead, on the left!" The only woman in front of the formation yelled, at the same time the Support Squad rushed to deal with it and, following the plan's orders, to keep the Titan away from the Main Squad.

Reilly watched as her comrades fought skilled that monster, but as the destruction increased, she moved her attention towards the young ones as they watched with fear the scene. A small but honestly smile covered her lips after remembering the first time she got out of the Walls: she may not peed like her friends Petra and Oluo, but she surely never had gotten scarier in her entire life.

"Forward! Forward!" Erwin's voice took the woman out of her thoughts, making her to follow the orders.

And as soon as they moved on from the old town area, the reminders of the 57th expedition entered Titan territory…and an irritating man bit his own tongue, shutting him up completely, happily.

All Squad Leaders watched as the Commander gave the signal to start with the real formation, soon followed by the orders: "Assume the long-distance scouting formation!"

In within minutes, all the groups started to separate, ready to begin with the expedition: Levi's Squad stayed in the center of it, and they all watched how the groups around them started to move towards their place.

Having almost all her friends with her made the jet woman more calmly, but that minority was everything to make her feel a bit nervous. If Reilly had been more quickly and had looked into the whole formation, she would've known where they were; but she needed to trust them and know that they all will return safe and sound.

"Leonhardt! Don't make your team suffer the consequences of your distractions. Focus!"

Thanks that both leaders were in front of the five subordinates, none of these last ones could hear that yell. The blue-eyed woman looked at her right side and watched as Levi looked at her frowning.

Reilly chuckled lightly and nodded at him "Sorry, sorry" She exclaimed "Just thinking"

The man beside her rolled his eyes and changed his view into an irritated one "How about if you think inside a Titan's stomach after being eaten?" He asked sarcastically.

"Tch" Her view moved away from him and she started looking in front "Didn't you sleep well last night or why you're so out of hormones today?"

"There's nothing out of normal, just stressed" Levi exclaimed yet looking closely at her "It's incredible that we need to babysit this brat." He exclaimed referring to the green-eyed guy behind them, making the woman to turn back at him "I still hate kids..." And with that declaration, Reilly rolled her eyes funny "…unless they're ours"

That was one of all the times when she hated having a pale color skin. The jet girl turned her head quickly, trying to hide her noticeable blush "Y-you always have to say something silly during a mission, don't you?"

But before he could reply, a shoot was heard behind them. They both turned back and saw as Petra was yet holding the signal flare, where a red smoke was evaporating from "I know it's hard to control yourselves, but we are in a mission" The woman exclaimed "Could you please wait until we return? After this mission, just get a room and _play_ as much as you want."

"You are dead, Ral"

And so, after seeing the green flare, that group rode towards the direction it showed.

.

.

.

It had been minutes since they received the black flare, and a bad feeling was starting to torment Reilly. The same feeling she felt five years ago, the same feeling she felt in Trost's attack, the same bad feeling that told her _it_ had appeared.

.

.

.

It had been a couple of days after Hanji's experiment went by, and her hand still hurt. Reilly knew she had been wrong in doubting Eren, but she still didn't know why she had to bit herself so hard.

It was night and the girl was out in the forest training her kicks and hits with a tree's trunk; a very bizarre way to train, in her comrades' view, but that was some of the little things she shared with her father and younger sister since always: bloody fists.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down now. Don't you see the poor one is already exhausted?" A voice behind her exclaimed, seconds before she turned at the owner of it while breathing heavily.

Dark-blue eyes met grey ones, seconds before the owner of the first pair spoke "If you stay sleeping two or three hours, those eye bags of yours won't disappear" Reilly exclaimed, moments before turning back to the tree and giving one last hit to its trunk, breaking some of the crust.

Levi chuckled softly at that action before walking slowly towards her "They mix with my ugly face…" He took her by her shoulders, making Reilly to turn completely at him "…but they won't mess up that precious face of yours."

The jet woman gasped shortly at his statement, before turning around while trying to hold back her blush "B-by the way, why you're out here at night? You must be getting ready for the expedition" She exclaimed, ignoring the silly declaration of her boyfriend.

The man was looking at Reilly's face, but his view turned quickly at both of her hands. He took out some cleaned bandages and got closer towards her "I still have some time until getting nervous" Levi took her bloody hands in his and started wrapping them.

The blue-eyed woman grumbled with pain after feeling her hurt skin being wrapped carefully, and between moans, she continued talking with Levi "A-are you nervous?" She asked difficulty.

"Why should I be?" He replied without looking at her, his whole attention in the action he was doing.

"Maybe we won't return"

Levi finished wrapping the bandages when his girlfriend declared that. He sighed lightly before turning and looking at her eyes "Let me tell you something" In the moment he sat down in the grass, she followed Levi and got nervous for what he wanted to say "We've been in the Scouting Legion for years; we aren't the same newbies that entered here before, we've gotten experience and improved our skills…" Reilly stayed looking into his eyes while he continued speaking "…we've seen our comrades and friends die in front of us, and that memories are the only reason why we're still alive. Tell me…don't you want to avenge them all…avenge her?" Levi asked looking deeply at her, but before Reilly could answer, he continued "I do. I want to avenge her, avenge them and avenge each one of my subordinates who had die in the monsters' hands" The jet-woman wanted to reply, but the words just didn't get out of her mouth "That's the reason why we _will_return; we haven't complete our task and we will not die in vain without completing it"

The girl nodded without being noticed, she caressed the bandages she had wrapped around her hands and lied her head over the man's shoulder "Did you answer him his question?" Reilly suddenly asked.

Levi looked askance at her and nodded "Did you?" He asked too.

She separated from him and stretched before nodding "I did, but asked to stay with our group" The short man turned quickly at her with a confused expression in his face, but before he could asked something, she already answered him "You will be with him already, he doesn't need me too" Reilly declared.

The jet man chuckled at her statement and turned his attention towards the starry night "It would be better if you go instead of me, after all…" Suddenly, Levi put his hand over Reilly's shoulder and caressed funny her long and straight hair "…you were the one who always knew about _it_"

.

.

.

"You should have believed me...you should have…all of you."

* * *

**Man, I know I'm lazy…but am I this bad? Hello, world! I have finally managed to upload again this story (sorry if I've been out for so long). The chapter is around the episode Number 17, hope you liked this shorty one. See you all in the next one. Bye-bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

Soon as the green signal was fired, the Special Operation Squad knew what some soldiers would think:

"_Commander Erwin is insane!"_

"_What the hell is thinking the Commander?!"_

"_Shouldn't it be a retreat signal?"_

But the members of that group knew exactly what the blond man as thinking: Complete the mission at any cost.

Both Captains looked askance at its direction, and so, the male one was the first to spoke: "Smoke round. Green" Levi exclaimed to himself before turning his view towards one of his subordinates "Oluo, you fire it" He ordered.

The brown-haired man nodded and took out his weapon "Roger" And fired it.

Reilly sighed lightly and tried to concentrate herself back into the way, but another person appeared in the place "Reporting!" It was Karsten Guntar, a soldier front the right flank. While riding his own horse, he got closer toward the soldiers with a nervous and desperate expression in his face "Message to pass along!" He yelled "Right flank recon has been destroyed!" Immediately after hearing that last word, the jet girl's eyes widened in fear while a gasp escaped from her mouth "Our recon system is partially inoperative. Pass is on, to the left" The brown-eyed man ordered.

And with an indifferent look, Levi turned his view towards his back and looked at Petra "Did you hear that, Petra?" He asked to the ginger-haired woman "Go"

"Hai" And so, she rode toward the left, ready to deliver the dreadful message.

Moments after her friend vanished, the jet woman bit her inner lip while a thought crossed her mind: the right flank was where both of their younger friends were.

With a heavy sigh, Reilly got more and more nervous with the horrible idea that maybe, just maybe, they could be hurt. But, after all the years they had been together, she, just as her younger sister, knew that Berthold and Reiner were incredible strong and confident soldiers. The blond one had an incredible strength, both physically and mental; while the brown haired one could have a weak personality, his real self was a very wise and helpful.

Yeah, they both were safe, she just simply knew it.

A loud and near sound took her out of her mind and got her back into the real world "A black round? Abnormal?" The voice of the brown-haired guy questioned nervously.

"Eren, you fire it" Now, it was the turn of the newbie to spread the new.

Yet nervous, the boy followed his Captain's orders "H-hai"

And without letting their subordinates to notice, both leaders started to talk "What a mess" The man exclaimed, making the woman to turn at him "We let it penetrate deep into our formation" He continued without waiting her to answer.

And at the same moment when the signal was fired, Reilly answered to her boyfriend's words "I just hope Erwin knows what he is doing" She exclaimed "Who knows how many soldiers we've already lost…and will lose"

The grey-eyed man gasped shortly and blinked hardly at her words "Hai, but we don't really have another choice" He replied "Since the beginning we all knew this isn't a mission but a suicide road, and we all decided to take it" His words expressed pain but decision, nervous but courage, and that was something else that Captain Levi had as an advantage and weakness.

"How much do you practice to know what to say every time?" Even in that hard moment, Reilly tried to turn the time a little more calmly, always succeeding on that.

Levi punched her playfully making her to giggle lightly, before turning his attention toward the tall trees that could be seen some miles in front of them "Seems like we are almost in there" He whispered, receiving a nod from Reilly as answer.

After that short conversation, Levi's group continued their way in silence; crossing grass and lakes, and reaching their destiny: the Forest of the Giant Trees. At some yards before entering there, the amber-eyed woman returned from the left and got back into her position.

Again completed, the center group entered inside the forest and started to ride into the told direction.

Minutes after entering the place, the newbie got confused by the situation and spoke to his Superiors "Captain." Eren called, but when he didn't get an answer, he spoke again "Captain Reilly!"

The man looked askance at her with a mocking grin, making Reilly to roll her eyes "What?" She asked.

"Well…" Even though he called his Superior, the guy didn't knew what to ask "…we're in the middle of the woods!" The brown-haired guy emphasized "If the center enters alone, we won't know if the Titans are approaching" He continued "It seems something's approaching us from the right…" Eren shut up for a moment to recover breath before continuing again "…how are we supposed to dodge the Titans or protect the carts?" Finally, he asked.

Without waiting another second, the woman answered him immediately…more or less "Don't go on and on about the obvious…" She started "…we can't do that anymore, of course"

"T-then why–?"

"Look around, Eren…" Her voice was now calm but firmly, and in that way she spoke to her subordinate "…at all these big-ass trees" With those strange and familiar words, she didn't just catch the boy's attention but the others' too "It's the perfect environment for 3D Maneuver Gear; and try to use that tiny brains of yours…if you don't want to die, think" Nobody knew if it was because she spent a lot of time with him, or she was turning into the third Levi (the second being Oluo), but those words helped the newbie.

"Hai!"

Silence filled the group after that short explanation, causing the female Captain to turn confused at her friends.

"What the hell? Seriously? Damn it all, what the hell is going on here?" She heard how Oluo exclaimed between teeth, making her to look back only to find the terrified view of her best friends, Oluo, next Petra, then Eld, then Gunther, and finally Eren…but for her surprise, when she looked at Levi, his expression showed horror too.

But before she could open her mouth, a black smoke was seen right behind them "A black smoke round?" It was Jaeger the first one to speak.

"It's from directly behind us!" Now it was Gunther the one who exclaimed at the former action.

"It's whatever was coming toward us on the right" And so, the subordinates continued sharing 'opinions', ignoring their Captains, or what they were thinking to do.

"Draw your blades" Hopefully, Levi's voice was heard again, catching everyone's attention. After taking out his own, he was followed by Reilly "If we see it'll only be for a second" At that moment, the calm in his voice made everyone to get scarier…and it didn't decrease with the thuds getting closer from behind them.

.

"Go!"

Finally. They all had finally seen it.

Just as she remembered it. That 'Titan' had blond hair, big blue eyes, a very sexy body and was a female…just as everyone had named it: the Female Titan.

And with that description, it is better saying: they all had final seen the Female Titan.

Gasps and short screams were heard at the same titan that monster jumped above them and started running from the behind.

"It's fast" Gunther, with wide eyes, exclaimed looking with extreme horror at the abomination "In these trees, there's no way to foresee and evade its attacks!" He yelled.

"It will catch us!" And that fear passed to her other comrades.

"Captains, let's switch to Maneuver Gear!" Petra, already with that fear inside her, plead "Levi! Reilly!" But the couple didn't answer their pleas, instead of that, another external voice was heard above them, telling them all that the Reinforcements appeared to make their job "Reinforcements from the rear!" But…even though they all had years of mortal and exhausting training, their skills weren't enough to outwit the Titan's abilities. She moved aside quickly and took the small gear of the soldier in one hand, pulled the man and crashed his body with one tree, doing almost the same with the woman (just that she took her in one hand and crushed her before throwing its corpse away). The fear seen in the guy's view could tell that he was petrified, but not only were his…everyone's "Captains, your orders?!" Ral was now scared, terrified, and nervous, and she didn't want to wait any second for her Superiors orders…and no one was.

"Let's go for it! It's dangerous…we should kill it!" Oluo screamed.

The sound of a sword's blade was heard, and soon another voice talked "I'll rip you apart!" It was Eld, ready to kill the monster behind his group.

But, completely ignoring their Subordinates pleas, both Captains kept their natural posture and continue looking forward the way.

"Captain Levi? Captain Reilly?"

"Captains!"

"Give us your orders!"

"At this rate, it will catch up with us! We will it here, that's why we came to this forest! Right, Captains?!"

"Captains, your orders!"

But they simply ignored them, and continued their mission. In the moment when the subordinates thought they were lost, the voice of their male Superior was heard "Everyone, cover your ears" He ordered, being Reilly the only one who obeyed him.

Confused and disconcerted, all the others watched as Levi took out his signal gun and pointed to the sky, but…

…it wasn't a smoke flare.

* * *

**Yahooooo! 11th Chapter, it was so damn difficult to finish it (nah, just kidding XD) Did you like my Semi-Canon character [Karsten Guntar] I thought in naming that soldiers and...tadda, that's how he appeared ;))). This one was around Episode #18 [Oh Yeaaah] Hope you liked it and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake :333 See ya. Love y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Like both Superiors knew, none of their comrades obeyed them; when the Sound Blast was shot, all the Soldiers behind Reilly and Levi finished with strong headaches, with broken eardrums, or (in Oluo's case), a lightly hearing lost. Incredibly, the sound didn't disconcert the horses, making the Special Operations Squad to continue with its mission. As the sound started to vanish, all the Subordinates started to open their eyes again, ad taking their hands away from their ears.

"A Sound Blast?" The younger male-Soldier asked confused, after looking what his Captain just made.

The jet-black-haired man looked askance at the green-eyed guy, seconds before turning completely at all his Comrades, while the female-Captain stayed with the vies focused in the way in front of her "What is your job?" Levi questioned "Does it entail letting you be ruled by fickle emotions?" He continued without waiting for an answer from the others "Not in my book"

After that last exclamation, he turned again to the way, and Reilly turned back for looking at her Squad "Our mission is to keep this kid far out of harm's way" She explained pointing with the view at the called one. Then, her dark-blue view turned again to the road in front, not without saying a short-last part: "Even if it costs us our lives"

Moments before that, everyone's face was covered in fear and desperation, but it completely changed in decision and loyalty after hearing the couple's 'speech'…except for the black-haired guy's "We'll continue fleeing on horseback" Levi's voice made everyone to turn at him "Got it?"

"Hai, Sir!" Petra was the only one who affirmed, but that didn't matter to the Captains.

What did matter to them was the nervous and scared voice of Jaeger "Continue fleeing?" He started "Where to, exactly?" Before someone could discover who he was talking to, Eren turned back and continue speaking "Besides, it's already right on our asses!" Immediately after saying that, another Gear's sound was heard, followed by the Titan's steps, telling all the elder ones that another Soldier went into view "Again?!" Eren's yell could them that he already saw her, him, or them too "The Reinforcements!" Like the jet-black-haired woman thought: there was more than one Reinforcement "If we don't help, they'll get wiped out like the others!"

"Eren!" Gunther was the one who took the word, after getting nervous with all the yells from the guy "Eyes forward!" He ordered.

"Gunther-san!" Jaeger called his Superior, but before he could say something, another yell was heard.

"Don't slow down!" It was Eld's; when it was heard, Eren turned his view from Schultz to Jinn "Keep going full speed!" He ordered just like his friend.

"Eld-san!" The younger one called him, but, suddenly, an angry expression covered his face "Why?!" He questioned "If Levi's Squad doesn't stop, who else will?!" No one didn't knew if it was good or bad that one of the Reinforcement's scream shut him up. After turning to its direction and gasping, Eren emphasized: "Another fatality! We might've been able to save him!" Another Blade's sound was heard; Captain Leonhart looked askance and watch as one of her Comrades continued fighting "There's someone still fighting! It's not too late yet!"

He was speaking a lot, and it was necessary to shut him up…immediately "Eren!" His Captain's furious voice was heard, the called one turned to the direction of the owner of it, and found an irritated woman in front of him "Face forward, and run!" Reilly ordered.

"You want me to turn a blind eye to the fight?" Everyone's eyes widened as their heard the kid questioning his Captain, but the woman was calm instead of angry, so she stayed in silence and continued listening to him "Leave my Comrade for dead and run?!"

Instead of continue looking at him, the woman turned back, and simply looked askance at him "Yes, that's right"

But the guy's imprudence was too big that made all the Subordinates to start fighting and trying to control the emerald-eyed newbie. Both Captains' view stayed focus in the road, letting the Soldiers' discussion going on. Reilly was going to ask something to Levi, but the second-frenetic-yell of the ginger-haired woman behind them, made them both to look askance at them, just for finding the surprising scene of Eren trying to bite his right hand.

The woman was ready to stop him, when Levi's voice spoke first "You're not wrong" He exclaimed, making everyone's attention (Reilly's too), to turn confused at him "Do as you must do" Reilly frowned confused at his words, it was weird that the short man agreed with the future guy's actions "It's clear to me…" But his following words made her to erase that confusion and replaced it with comprehension: "…he's truly a monster. It's not because he can transform into a Titan; no matter how you try to suppress him, whatever cage you lock him inside…he will never submit. Not to anyone" After hearing that, she immediately remembered the time Erwin, Levi, and she were taking to him in the Dungeons, the time he declared them his real goal "Eren. Our decision contradicts your sensibilities because of the gap of experience between us. However, you don't need to depend on that experience. Decide. Will you trust only in your own strength? Or, will you put your faith in the Recon Corps, including myself?" All his Comrades seemed to know clearly what he was talking about, but didn't knew how to answer to the following words he said: "I don't know the right answer. I never have. Whether I believe on myself or whether I rely on my Comrades…" Her eyes started to widen after knowing what he was going to say, without letting no one notice, Reilly moved her lips at the same time her boyfriend said the same words she was forming in her own mouth: "…no one knows the outcome" She looked down, trying to forget about the upcoming names which were forming inside her mind "That said, all you can do is..."

_―"…it was thanks to my arrogance…thanks to my damn pride…"―_

"…try your best to make a decision you won't regret"

Maybe she wasn't there when he said those words, maybe he never said those words, but that was something she would never know, after all…she was fleeing from the Titans, above her mare, with a broken leg. Then, how did she knew that line? It was because a blonde man, who did was there, told her something he only heard, nor Erwin, nor Levi himself, just him. Maybe Reilly hadn't live for that long, but in the twenty-four years she had lived for so long, she knew that not trusting Mike, isn't something that could be done in that infernal world.

"Eren!" Her female friend's voice took her out of her thoughts and back into the real life. Reilly shook her head and looked askance at them, finding a nervous Petra, and an undecided Eren "Have faith" The first one said, apparently, making the young Soldier to thought twice about his decision.

It seemed like hours since Petra spoke, like she thought, Eren was trying to decide again what to do. Reilly just hoped that he would think faster, thanks to the Female Titan getting closer and closer. "Eren!" And it seemed like she was the only one thinking that "Hurry up! There's no time!" Levi yelled.

A determine look formed in the Newbie's face, seconds before he closed his eyes, and let out a sure yell: "I'll keep running!"

Smiles covered everyone's faces, but soon were erased when they heard a 'Let me go!', and turned back, just for looking the Titan smashing another Reinforcement-man in the huge trees. Even after looking that, Jaeger frowned sadly and turned back to the road in front of his Squad.

"Target is accelerating!"

"Don't stop! Keep running!"

The jet-black-haired girl was nervous, she was scared, she was confused…just like all her Comrades. She was focusing all her attention in front of her, trying to ignore the huge thuds behind them, but there was something not right there: even if she described that she was scared, she didn't really feel like that. She could be nervous, and confused, but she was not scared; she proved that with looking back, to the face of the monster, just for finding herself caught into those light-blue eyes; the more she looked at them, the more she remembered unconsciously the most important person in her life.

Reilly's eyes widened in surprise after thinking that last part…and it seemed like the monster's ones too "W-what?!" But before she could ask her complete question, a loud sound near them was heard. They all looked at a side, and found some Soldiers in the trees' branches, some on the ground, and others behind the weapon they were ready to use.

"Fire!" Erwin commanded, moments before hundreds and hundreds of spears were launched, digging in the Titan's skin.

Smoke was everything that could be seen behind Levi's Squad; confusion filled Eren's view, but before he could ask something, his Captain spoke first "Move a little further and tether your horses, then switch to the 3D Maneuver Gear" He ordered "I'll be acting independently for a bit" Then, he turned his view towards Reilly, who was next to him "Reilly, from now on, you're alone" Levi stood up over the animal, and turned back at his Subordinates "Keep Eren hidden an appropriate distance away from that Titan" Just before flying away, he took his horse's reins and placed them in the dark-blue-eyed woman's hand "Take care of my horse, and be careful" He whispered to her, and vanished from there.

Eren watched as his male-Captain went away "Could it be…" He tried to say something, after finally discovering what his Superiors were planning since the beginning "…they're trying to capture it alive?" He turned to look at his Comrades, but they four had the same confused expression as him.

"See that, Eren? Did you?" Reilly, who was yet in front of her Subordinates, exclaimed "We captured that Titan!" She emphasized happily.

"This is the strength of the Recon Corps!" Oluo exclaimed too "Don't underestimate us, stupid! Now, do you see what we can do?" Even if they weren't the right words to say, all the Soldiers smiled proudly at the same time Bozado explained what the others have done.

The dark-blue-eyed girl stayed looking askance, and when she clashed with the emerald-view of her Newbie, she nodded proudly "Do you?" She questioned curiously.

Eren returned the nod and smiled happily "Hai, Sir!"

Reilly turned back again, and, even if she had showed them all a happy smile, she stayed thinking of that thought she had when they were yet running away from the monster.

Could it be a possibility? No... Could it be her mind's prank? Maybe... Could it be something she would discover soon? Yes…

* * *

**[Updated since September, 15****th****] … What?! I've been out that long? No, impossible. I couldn't abandon my story since that time right? [Updated since December, 24****th****] … Yes, that's better, right? XDD Hello, everybody! And Merry-Future-Near-Christmas! I tried to update a new chapter before New Year, and I did succeed on it (Congrats' for me). This little-long chapter was around the Episode Number 19 (Again?) Calm down, my other side, the last Chapter-Around was in the time Eren remembered his 'adventures' with his Squad, and this time is in what really happened in the Episode, got it? (Hai, Sir) Great. I think I'll see you next year TwT' Hope you all spend a great time. Read you. Bye-bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Is it an abnormal…" Again, the voice of the green-eyed Newbie took her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and looked askance at her Comrades "…or is it like the Colossal Titan?" Eren turned back to the ay, yet continuing to mumble "Did Commander Erwin―?"

"Hey!" Reilly heard Oluo's voice, which won her in saying something to the kid "Snap out of it!"

"Eren!" Petra followed her Comrade's action and spoke to the brown-haired Soldier "You'll have time to think later" She exclaimed.

The jet-black-haired woman nodded involuntary at her friend's words, and turned back towards Eren "That's right!" She started, catching everyone's attention "We need to ride deeper in and stand by!"

The younger one nodded at his Captain's words and affirmed "Hai" After saying that last exclamation, he continued riding his horse alongside his Superiors.

The way from there was in complete silence. After riding some more miles, Reilly gave the order to stop and tangle the horses' reins to some trees that were out of the road (in case a Titan reached them and stepped over the animals). Following Levi's orders, the Squad changed to the 3D Maneuver Gear and climbed up to one of the trees' branches. Even if the girl understood completely the Newbie's curiosity, she chose to let the explanation part to her Comrades, while she stayed with all her attention towards the direction where her Superior and other Comrades captured the monster.

"So that was his plan from the start!" Eren's voice told her that he already understood the real plan inside Erwin's mind. She forgot about her problems and turned back her view and attention towards her Squad "That's it, right?" She moved her head towards him and smiled happily "I can see why he kept it a secret from us, new recruits, but why wouldn't he tell you…" And as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared again. Reilly didn't tell any of her friends that she already knew about the Capture, so they all thought that Levi and Erwin didn't tell her the true either "…when you've all been with the Recon Corps for so long?"

She watched nervously as the guy's curious view looked closely at her. It was obviously that he was waiting for an answer from his Captain, but, thankfully, Oluo's voice saved her "Shut up!" Well, more or less.

"Are you implying the Commander and the Captain don't trust us?" The ginger-haired girl questioned. At that point, Reilly was already too nervous, she just hoped that none of the Soldiers turned and questioned her, and they continued fighting.

"B-but that's exactly what it means―"

"Reilly! Rip out his teeth!" The man who saved her moments ago, was the same one who doomed her too "Then swap the incisors with the morals and shove them back in!" Reilly, just as Petra, looked surprised at him, because those were extensive words for just an illiterate man like Oluo.

Leonhart thought that the discussion was going to stay between them three, but a fourth voice made her notice how wrong she was "No. Eren's right on the mark" She just couldn't believe that Eld had betrayed her too…even if he didn't know that "I think the Commander kept this from us for a reason" He explained.

"Like what?" Gunther asked.

The blonde man looked up at him and answered with a serious look: "There's only one reason he wouldn't trust his fellow soldiers: a person who can become a Titan or a spy working for such people, has infiltrated our ranks" He explained, making his Captain's eyes to widen after noticing how close her Subordinates were getting.

"You really think so?" The brown-haired man spoke again.

Jinn nodded with both eyes closed "At any rate, the Commander has suspicious on his own" He continued "I'd imagine the only Soldiers who knew of the plan were those who survived with him from five years ago" Reilly sighed victoriously thanks to that wrong opinion.

She watched more calmly as the others continued sharing opinions "I see…" Gunther exclaimed "…so, that's it"

"No doubt" Oluo spoke too, before turning back to the green-eyed boy "Understand, Eren?" He questioned "That's how it is"

Petra nodded in agreement and looked at Eren too "If that's the case, it does makes sense" She affirmed "He's assuming that five years ago, when the first Wall fell, a spy managed to slip in amongst us, and he narrowed down the possibilities from there" She explain.

"Then…" Eld's voice was heard again "…this spy killed Sawney and Bean?"

Reilly did hoped that that question was never asked, because the followed words were the very real reason about the truth in that Expedition "Back then, the Commander asked me about that" Petra exclaimed.

After remembering that same question, Eren gasped, and exclaimed to himself: "That question was referring to this?"

Instead of answering him, Eld explained something bigger about the same topic, making the young woman to move her view away from her Squad "If we could've answered him then, maybe we could've been there for him" He shut up for a moment, just for recovering the air "I doubt that anyone could've known back then, though" The blonde-man mumbled.

"Even though…" The dark-blue-eyed woman looked over her shoulder at her only female friend "…there were some who could answer him" Petra started, before looking up at Reilly "Am I right, Reilly?"

Before the called one could answered, another one spoke in that conversation "Something's wrong, Captain?" It was Gunther "You haven't say a word since we've been up here" He explained, making the other ones to turn at her with the same look as him.

"Reilly…" Petra made her attention to turn back at her "…did you answer him too?"

Thanks to the nature-sound that was heard at that moment, none of the Soldiers heard their Captain gulping "No" Reilly denied calmly "I was…having problems that same day when the Titans die, remember?" She explained, using that same tragedy she went thought for her own sake.

It wasn't a completely lie, so when the older Soldiers heard her answer, they lowered their heads "T-true, sorry" The ginger-haired woman exclaimed ashamed. After that, nobody say something, making Reilly to sigh in relief, but the relief vanished quickly "Then, why were you so calm there inside the forest?" She asked, causing Reilly to quiver nervously "Why did you followed Levi's orders without hesitation?" After hearing that question, all her other Comrades looked at both women curious "Or why weren't you surprised when Erwin trapped the Titan?" No one knew if it was that Reilly spent a lot of time with her _fiancé_, but her view expressed nothing "You did knew about all this Plan, just like Erwin and Levi! And you just acted like you didn't!"

"Don't be fool, Petra" Oluo spoke, catching the woman's attention "Captain Reilly wouldn't lie to us" He laughed, before erasing the smile, and looking unsure at the mentioned woman "Would you, Reilly?"

Giving them the back was a favor point she had in that moment, so when she answered: "I did", Reilly didn't bother in frown at her Subordinates' reactions "Don't think that you're important" She exclaimed "It's not like Erwin wanted you to be part of his Plan, he just wanted to have some couple of soldiers to be with him" After saying that last part, her dark-blue eyes clashed with the angry view of the Soldiers (and the confused one of Eren).

"You lied to us!" ´Petra hissed angrily.

"I think I already explained that"

"We already understood that part…" Gunther jumped from the branch where he was, and started to walk by the same one where Reilly was sat "…but we want to know: why none of you trusted us to be part of the Mission?" He asked.

Reilly chuckled lightly and turned back her view to the landscape in front of her "It isn't that we didn't trust―"

"It was, Leonhart!" Eld yelled, seeming that he was involved in that discussion too "What made you to lose your trust in your own Comrades?" He asked, getting the attention of the young woman "In your own Friends?

"Listen" All her Subordinates stepped back scared, because the young Captain stood up quickly, scaring them "Listen carefully…" She started "…to your own words. Are you hearing the stupid-stuff you're saying? Losing my trust? Lying to you all?" She echoed the words they all said, making them frown confused "Before you four make wrong conclusions, at least try to discover why I couldn't tell you the truth" In the moment she said that, she turned completely at her people, discovering how their angry expressions were starting to disappear "It wasn't my decision but the Commander's to not tell you" She answered "If you're angry, go and ask him about it" After that, she sat down again in the branch, not without laughing a last part: "Lose my trust in my friends?" She giggled after echoing that.

None of the Soldiers knew how to replied, their friend was right: nor she nor Levi made the decisions in the Expeditions, it was the Commander. It didn't matter how high-rank someone could get, nobody could ignored Erwin's choice.

They all exchanged ashamed views, seconds before nodding at the same time. Gunther, who was still alongside Reilly, started to walk closer at her, but when he was above her, a beastly yell was heard inside the Forest, making the young Captain to fall from the branch she was "Reilly!" All her Subordinates cried after seeing her falling from the tree.

Gunther was ready to jump after her, but they all watched as the woman used her Gear to get back in another tree's branch "Well…" She started after the former yell started to decrease "…it was time for her to do that"

"S-Sir?" Eren exclaimed confused.

She turned quickly at the guy, and chuckled for herself lightly "Sorry" She exclaimed "It's just that it wasn't the first time for the monster's yell to be heard" In the time Reilly said that, even being above the ground, all the Squad felt how it started to rumble "It isn't the first time she has appeared, either"

Forgetting completely about the recent 'discussion', Petra stepped forwards "Reilly?" She called her friend.

The called one turned towards her, seconds before pointing to the ground below them, where waves of Titans could be seen running towards the direction Erwin captured the Female one "The Female-Titan, just as we all have named her…" Reilly started "…was the responsible one of the Titans' waves that appeared inside Shiganshina five years ago"

Gasps and yelps were everything that escaped the Soldier's mouth; seconds before, none of them knew anything about that monster, but, after hearing the jet-black-haired woman's word, they couldn't believe they've saw one of the responsible of the Wall Maria's fall "So…" Eren's voice was heard again, making all his Superior to move their attention towards him "…the so called 'spy', is inside the Titan?" He asked.

Reilly nodded slowly "Hai, Eren" She said, and turned to face her other Comrades "Erwin will kill me for this, but now it's over" She mumbled to herself, before, with a louder voice, spoke again: "That was another reason why the Commander didn't wanted none of you to be with him" She explained.

Oluo frowned lightly and pointed at her with his blade "Then, do you accept that none of you wanted us to know the―?"

"Please…" Reilly cut him off "…let me finish" Even though that the light-brown-haired man followed the orders, he stayed looking irritate at the woman "Originally, his plan was going to consist in just a single Solider, aside him" She pointed to herself after saying that part "It was me. But, after Trost's fall, not just I knew about the Titan but some others too" Her dark-blue vie turned to each one of her Subordinates "Erwin wanted those Soldiers to be with him"

After the girl finished, Eld followed Oluo's expression and frowned too "Where were we when that happened?" He asked.

Reilly smiled happily at him, and jumped from the branch she was to his "You were all helping Hanji to tie her Titans" So, it was in that moment. All her Comrades knew that: it wasn't just the weird question about Sawney and Bean, it was the one he asked them when they were in Trost. Before someone of them could ask her something else, a shot-sound was heard, at the same time Reilly moved her head towards the sky, where some blue-smoke could be seen "Looks like it's over" She exclaimed. The others' view followed her Captain's direction and found the same signal that was shot. Reilly turned back to the others and pointed towards the direction their horses were "Back to the horses!" She ordered "Prepare to retreat!"

Yet with the surprised look, Oluo nodded to himself "You heard the woman" He exclaimed "Let's go see what the bastard inside that thing looks like"

They all knew that he wasn't their Captain, but they followed his words. Each one of them turned to their Gas Cylinder, to saw if they had the necessary Gas "Will we really find out with this?" Eren asked in a concerned tone.

While checking his own Gas too, Petra, who was alongside him, smiled proudly at the green-eyed Newbie "All thanks to you" She exclaimed.

"I didn't really do anything" He exclaimed after hearing his Superior's words.

"You had faith in us" The ginger-haired woman spoke again "This is the result of your choice to believe in us back then" She explained "Making the right choice isn't easy"

Before the younger one could answer to the woman's words, Oluo stepped in into the conversation "Don't pamper him, Petra" He exclaimed, getting the attention of them both "What did he even do, anyway?" Both, Petra and Eren, frowned at his sarcastic tone "He was pathetic. He just kept whining" He emphasized "Well, coming alive from your first Expedition is a pretty good start, but it doesn't count until the mission's over" The light-brown-haired man got closer to Eren's face and, without fading his smile, continued: "Listen up, kiddo. The Expedition lasts until you're at home in bed"

After Eren answered to Oluo's words, the Special Operations Squad got back into the air "Oluo! Petra!" Both elders heard how their Captain called them, they followed them too, and frowned confuse after seeing the sarcastic smile in the woman's face "You guys pissed your pants, and cried on your first mission" She laughed, and turned her view back to the trees in front of her "You're all grown up now!"

Petra let out an ashamed yell, before reaching her friend, and punching her in the head "Don't say that!" She ordered, causing Reilly to chuckle, soon being followed by Eld and Gunther "What if he stops respecting me, Leonhart?"

"I-it really happened?" Eren asked.

"Sure did!" The blonde man affirmed too "And for the record: I didn't, Eren" Eld exclaimed, getting the nods of his Captain and Gunther as confirmation.

"Idiot!" They heard the other mentioned-pissed-man yelling "I've killed more Titans than you!" Oluo exclaimed "I've got more kills, stupid!"

Eld rolled his eyes and turned towards him "Your kill count isn't what makes you a Soldier" He corrected.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Petra-san…" Eren's voice was heard between those insults "…does that mean you sprayed it everywhere in mid-air?" He asked curiously, making both silent Soldiers to burst into laughs.

But they knew that the conversation couldn't last any more minuet "Shut up!" They heard their Captain saying "Do you think you're on a picnic?" She asked trying to look serious, but, inside herself, she was trying to vanish the upcoming laugh "We're outside the Walls!" She emphasized, letting the group in complete silence.

"I didn't my pass either, Eren"

Reilly rolled her eyes in an irritated tone, after hearing Gunther's words, and letting another wave of laughs escape her mouth; before someone could say anything else, a green smoke-signal was seen between the trees "That must be Levi's signal" She mumbled to herself, and turned back to the others "We'll rendezvous with Levi" She ordered "Cut the chatter until we get back" After exclaiming that last part, Reilly stepped in another branch, and copied her 'Comrade's' action.

They continued swinging inside the forest. It didn't pass more than two minutes, when Reilly noticed someone unknown moving alongside them. She noticed that none of her Comrades noticed it. At first, she thought it was in real Levi, but noticed how wrong she was "No. It's not!" She yelled to herself, catching the others' attention "Who are you?" She demanded. Instead of an answer, the jet-black-haired girl saw as the stranger swung backwards the Squad, and, using its Blades, cut Gunther's scabbard. Even after letting a 'Look out!', Reilly couldn't stop the death of her friend, being caused by his head crashing with a tree's trunk, killing him in the instant.

"G-Gunther!" She heard her Comrades yelling alongside her.

"What? Why?" It was Eren who questioned scared, before swinging quickly to the body, but Reilly took him away from it, seconds before a loud sound was heard behind them. One by one, they all turned backwards, and found a huge smoke cloud, moments before the same body of the Female-Titan emerged from inside it.

A new feeling made Reilly's actions to modify lightly. She yelled to herself and swung back to the Titan, being carefully and precisely, she avoid all of her movements.

"Reilly!"

"Captain!"

"Be careful!"

"You're not alone!"

Hearing her friends' words, made her smile proudly. She looked up and saw how the Titan was ready to punch her with its arm, so she chose to use one of Levi's movements to get towards its face "Long time not―" But she froze immediately after her dark-blue eyes clashed with light-blue ones.

It seemed like the time had stopped, it seemed like an eternity, and when her senses returned everything she could saw as the other Titan's arm ready to punch her with all her strength. She felt like hundreds and hundreds of buildings started to fell above her, before being launched to the other side of the forest. For the last time, she opened both of her eyes, and saw the terrified look of her Subordinates, followed by the screams calling her name. While she was in the air, Reilly remembered the questions she asked to herself some time before. She decided that the last thing she would do, in that planet, was to answer them correctly.

Could it be a possibility? No…it was the reality. Could it be her mind's prank? Maybe…her inner-self wanted to disguise the truth for her. Could it be something she would discover soon? Yes…and the truth had just killed her.

The screams of her friends were something that finished hearing lightly in the distance. The former Captain closed hardly her eyes in the same moment that she felt the stronger pain in all her life: the death.

'_I trust in my team. They're strong. They'll manage to defeat her. Please, guys, do that for me, and goodbye'_

* * *

**I know, I know, I know. You may want to know: Why. The. Heck. I. Killed. My. Own. Character?! Well, it is easy to answer: I plan to turn this fic into another thing. Which thing? That's something you'll discover in the next couple of chapters. R.I.P Reilly Leonhart. Hope you'll meet again with your parents. This long and sad chapter was around Episode 20, and a very, very, very little part of the beginning of Episode 21. I know I've modified some things that happened in the Anime/Manga, but it was because I wanted to get the environment around the story. Ü. See you in the next chapter. Bye-bye.**


End file.
